Pichi Pichi Pitch Domino City
by Black Cat of Arda
Summary: This is a re-post of a story I once had up a few years ago. Mermiad Melody group meets Yu-Gi-Oh gang. See action, romance, comedy and... wait, why is Sara alive? Find out by reading. All reviews are accepted. Just no spamming please.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Mermaid Melody or Yu-Gi-Oh! Michiko Yokote and Studio Gallop and Nihon Ad Systems own them.

**Notes**:

1.I'm reposting this story after it being deleted a few years ago. Hopefully it will still have readers.

2. This story was inspired by music videos made by ManaDarkMagicGirl on a long time ago

is a little before Dawn of the Duel.

is five years after Mikeru left.

Summary: After Mikeru goes to heaven, the mermaid princesses and the guys visit Domino City. There they meet the Yugi and the gang as they view a stone tablet with the Ancient Egyptian games and... What's this? Seira doesn't have the Orange Pearl, Sara's alive, there's a stone tablet with the mermaids and the sea goddess Aqua Regina, Seira is in love with someone who knows her mermaid form? To get all the details, read on and enjoy.

_Ages:_

_Lucia: 19_

_Kaito: 19_

_Rina: 19_

_Hanon: 19_

_Karen: 21_

_Coco: 22_

_Noel: 21_

_Nagisa: 18_

_Masahiro: 19_

_Seira: 15_

_Sara: 27_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Lucia!" Kaito called out as the girl ran up to him. He had just entered the Pearl Piari and held something behind his back.

"Kaito! How are you?" Lucia asked.

"I'm fine. Are you doing anything over the summer?" Kaito asked. Though Lucia was supposed to be ready to leave for the Marine world, she couldn't tell him yet.

"Not really. Why?"

"Remember that surfing contest in Osaka I won? The prize was ten tickets to a place in Domino City for the summer and I want to invite you and the girls with me." He said, showing her the tickets.

"Are you serious? That's great."

"Lucia," a blue-haired girl called out, running up to them with a girl haired girl. "C'mon, we have work to do."

"Hannon, Kaito invited us to go to Domino City and stay there for two months." Lucia said.

"Lucia, we can't. We are supposed to go back tomorrow for the summer." The girl haired girl said. Kaito was surprised and looked at Lucia for an explanation.

"Please Rina-chan. Let this be our last thing we do in the human world. Please." Lucia pleaded.

"There are museums we can go to, not to mention the beaches, music concerts an-"

"Did you say concerts? Count me in." Hannon said.

"I don't know…"

"What was this about a vacation?" they turned to see four other girls, a blonde, a lighter blue haired, a purple haired and an orange haired.

"Girls, Kaito invited all of us to spend two months in Domino City. Can we go?" Lucia asked.

"I'm in. There are plenty of cute boys there." Coco said.

"I want to go too." Seira and Noel said at the same time.

"Why don't we?" Karen asked.

"Because we have to return to our kingdoms, remember?" Rina argued.

"Can't we discuss with Nikora-niichan?" Lucia asked.

"Discuss what with me?" they turned to see the older woman behind them.

"Kaito invited us to Domino City. Can we go?" Lucia asked.

"I don't see why not. As long as Hippo goes with you, then yes. Who exactly are you taking, Kaito?"

"I was going to invite the girls, Masahiro and Nagisa."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Two months."

"I guess we can tell them that you'll be gone for a while. It's fine with me. You'll still be there for a month. Pack your bags girls, you're going to Domino City."

"Cool." Seira cheered inwardly as well.

_I hope I see that boy again. _Seira thought as she softly sang to herself as she packed, then held her shell locket. She opened it and the pearl was missing. _He still has my pearl._

---

_Five years ago…_

_Seira had swum to the ocean near Domino City. There was a large ship out on the sea. Seira was watching the ship passed by and people were walking on the deck, but no one saw. She watched until it was dark, when they started setting off fireworks. She watched in amazement and started singing,_

_**Dareka no koe ni namaewo**_

_**Yobarete me wo samasu**_

_**Aoi nami ni ukabu umi no yurikago de**_

_**Yume wo miteta no**_

_**Kono umi no dokoka de ima arasou koe ga suru**_

_**Naiteru kokoro kara ai wa umarenai**_

_**Kanashimi dake ga afurete shimau**_

_**Utsukushii umi no negai no kakera kara**_

_**Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite**_

_**Yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI no umi ni wa**_

_**Sekai no namida ga nemutteru**_

_What she didn't know was that while she was singing, a young boy around her age, ten, was walking on the deck and heard her singing. He looked over the deck to see Seira in the water singing, but didn't see her fins._

"_Hey you," she looked up at him in shock. "What are you doing singing in the ocean? Don't you know it's dangerous out here?" he asked._

"_Well," Seira didn't know how to answer so she just showed him her fin. He was in shock and was blushing a bit._

"_A m-mermaid!" He managed to say. She nodded her head, hoping he wouldn't tell everyone about her. He didn't and asked, "Where are you from? I mean, are you from an ocean or sea?"_

"_I'm from the Indian Ocean."_

"_Are you the only mermaid or are there more from the Indian Ocean?"_

"_I'm the last one from the Indian Ocean. But in other oceans, there are more of us."_

"_What? That is so cool. Wait, if you're from the Indian Ocean, what are you doing here in the Domino Harbor?"_

"_I can swim where I want, can't I?"_

"_True, but why are you the only one from the Indian Ocean?" At this Seira's face fell and she hid her face behind her hair._

"_My home was destroyed."_

"_What happened to it?"_

"_Well…" Seira didn't get a chance to answer when she heard someone coming closer. The boy turned to see who it was. "I have to go. Don't tell anyone about me." She said, disappearing under the water._

_For a while she swam under the water, looking up to the surface where the boy was. Suddenly, a storm began. Everybody got off the ship except for the boy. A big wave went over the ship and pulled it under. Seira panicked as she saw the boy sinking. She grabbed him and swam him to surface. After the storm ended, she managed to swim him back to land but he wasn't breathing._

"_Please wake up. Wake up, wake up," Seira called, shaking him and trying to get him to breathe. _**Wait, this is similar to what happened with Lucia. Can I use… it's worth a shot.**_ She was crying, thinking he was dead when she took her pearl out of the shell and put it on his chest. It glowed orange and the boy woke up. Seira was relieved and they stayed that way until the sun rose._

"_You… you saved me. Arigatou." The boy said._

"_As long as you're okay, that's all that matters." When he tried to return her pearl, she pushed the pearl back into his hand. "Hold onto it for me. As a sign that we'll see each other again." There were sirens going off and they turned to see the police and ambulance coming._

"_I have to go." Seira said as she went into the water and swam away. She went out a bit by some rocks as she watched the police ask the boy some questions and then take him into the car. After he left, she swam back to the Pearl Piari._

---

Seira blushed, thinking about the meeting. She looked out her window and thought;_ I hope I can find you._

---

A young boy around fifteen walked up the stairs to bed. He lived in Domino City and had long messy black hair. When the boy reached his room, he looked out his window, which was towards the sea. He then pulled out a small, clear, rectangular case from under his shirt and held it up in front of his face. In it was an orange pearl, which glistened in the moonlight. _That mermaid, I can't get her out of my mind._

---

_Five years ago…_

_The boy was on a cruise ship over the summer. The entire day, the boy was bored out of his mind and slipped away during the dinner. Outside, he watched as the fireworks went off. He distantly heard someone singing. He looked around and finally looked into the water where an orange haired-girl was in the ocean._

"_Hey you," he called out. He noted her facial expression changed to shock when he called out to her. He then asked, "What are you doing, singing in the ocean? Don't you know it's dangerous out here?"_

"_Well," the girl showed him an orange fin. He finally understood._

"_A m-mermaid!" he managed to say. _**Won't nii-sama be surprised to see this?** _He was about to go tell when he saw she became worried. So instead he asked, "Where are you from? I mean, are you from an ocean or sea?"_

"_I'm from the Indian Ocean."_

**That's pretty far. What's she doing here in Japan? **_"Are you the only mermaid or are there more from the Indian Ocean?"_

"_I'm the last one from the Indian Ocean. But in other places, there are many more."_

**If she's the last one, what happened? **_"What? That is so cool. Wait, if you're from the Indian Ocean, what are you doing here in the Domino Harbor?"_

"_I can swim where I want, can't I?"_

**Gotta point there.**_ "True, but why are you the only one from the Indian Ocean?" He looked confused when her face fell._

"_My home was destroyed."_

"_What happened to it?"_

"_Well…" the girl didn't get a chance to answer when they heard someone coming closer. He turned to see it was his older brother. "I have to go. Don't tell anyone about me." She said, disappearing under the water._

"_What are you doing out here?" the older boy asked._

"_I… I was just bored, nii-sama. You know, the day has been kinda boring and you're all serious and stuff." He lied. _**I hate lying to nii-sama, but I promised her I wouldn't tell.**

"_I saw you were leaning over the edge and talking to someone. Who was it?"_

"_I wasn't talking to anyone."_

"_Are you lying to me?" the older boy asked in a dangerous tone._

"_I was to myself. And I was leaning over because… I saw a dolphin pass by."_

"_Why would this be any different from the ones you've seen plenty of times at the aquarium?" Just then, a storm started. Waves were getting bigger and the ship rocked. "Hold on and don't let go." The older brother said, grabbing the younger one's hand. The older one managed to get into a boat but the ship rocked away from the lifeboats._

"_Nii-sama!" the boy cried out as a wave crashed down on the ship, bringing him down as well._

_After a while, the storm stopped. The boy woke up to see the mermaid above him. "Y-you… you saved me. Arigatou."_

"_As long as you're okay, that's all that matters." He noticed an orange pearl on his chest, guessing it was the mermaid's. When he tried to return her pearl, she pushed the pearl back into his hand. "Hold onto it for me. As a sign that we'll see each other again." There were sirens going off and they turned to see the police and ambulance coming. "I have to go." The mermaid said as she went into the water and swam away._

"_Wait," the boy cried out but she was already gone. By that time, the police came down, telling him his brother called after the storm ended._

"_I'm fine, really... I juust washed up on the shore after the storm… No, I don't know how I survived… Can you just take me back to my brother?"_

"_Sure kid." The Head cop said as he put the boy in the car and took him back to his house where his brother was._

---

He looked at the pearl, which he held for five years and then back at the ocean. "I have a feeling I'll find you soon. I just wish I knew your name."

---

**cliffy. Who is the boy that has Seira's pearl? Find out in the next chappie by clicking that little button for review. ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. I don't own MMPPP or YGO. If I did, Kaiba would be mine! Just read.**

**---**

_**Chapter 2**_

"Okay, are you guys ready?" Kaito asked as he stood at the doorway of the Pearl Piari with Nagisa and Masahiro.

"We're coming." Lucia replied, carrying a suitcase in each hand. Following her was Hanon, Rina, Karen, Coco, Noel and Hippo in that order with two suitcases each.

"Where's Seira?" Nagisa asked.

"Coming!" Seira called. She stumbled down the stairs with five suitcases. Some of the suitcases opened after she tripped. Everyone anime sweat dropped as she tried picking them up again.

"Seira, we're only staying for two months, not two years." Nagisa joked.

"True. But I'm bringing things I might need." Seira replied, picking up something things. Hannon, Rina and Lucia also helped.

"_**How to Catch a Guy in Less Than Five Days**_?" Lucia asked. Seira plucked the book out of Lucia's hands and continued putting her stuff away.

"What? Can't a girl hope for a boyfriend?" Seira asked.

"Seira, why do you have a really tiny bikini?" Hanon asked, holding it up. Seira snatched it away and finished packing.

"Hey, how else is a girl to get a tan?"

"Seira,"

"Yes Rina?"

"Why is your pendant missing your pearl?" Seira froze and reached for neck to feel her pendant was not there. She turned around to see Rina holding her pendant, which was open to show her pearl wasn't there. Everyone was staring at the young mermaid, who sheepishly laughed.

"Um… yeah, about that… I kinda… gave it to this boy I saved five years ago… ha, ha…" Seira answered, hand behind her head. She waited for the resu-

"YOU WHAT?!?!" everyone yelled except for the boys and Lucia. Yep, that was the result she expected.

"Explain. Full story."

"Guys, doesn't our plan leave in fifteen minutes?" Seira asked.

"We have a ten-minute drive to the airport. How about you tell us on the plane?"

"Fine."

**---**

"Seira-san, you have some explaining to do." Hippo said after the plane took off. Along with staying in a five-star hotel, they also got a first class private plane to Domino City.

"Well… remember when I left five years ago to go home?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I went home and on my way back, I stopped by Domino City."

"And?"

"I was a mermaid at the time, and I was watching this ship out on the ocean until late at night. They started to set off fireworks off the ship and it looked really beautiful, so I started singing and…"

"Hey, this sort of sounds like how Kaito and I met. Then that boy came and asked you what you were doing, right? Did you…"

"I showed him my fin an-"

"NANI?!?! YOU EXPOSED YOURSELF AS A MERMAID?!?!" Hippo yelled. Hanon whacked him with her pillow as Seira continued her story.

"Well, instead of going off to tell someone, he asked me where I was from."

"Like what ocean?"

"No. Like if I was from the sea or the ocean. I told him I was from the Indian Ocean and then he asked if I was the only mermaid or if there were more in the Indian Ocean."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I was the last mermaid from the Indian Ocean, but that there were more in oth-"

"NANI?! YOU EXPOSED THE MARINE WORLD TO A HUMAN?!" Hippo yelled. He then looked around to see the boys, Lucia, Hannon and Rina glaring at him. He laughed sheepishly and said, "Uh… don't mind me… I'm just a penguin… he heh…"

"What's wrong with us knowing about the girls being mermaids?" Kaito asked, minor stress marks appearing on his head. Hippo waved his arms in front of him to show he didn't mean it, sweat marks appeared on his entire body for fear that Kaito would hurt him badly.

"N-nothing. Nothing at all. Ha, ha… don't mind me."

"Continue Seira."

"He then asks why I'm there and I answer that I can swim where I want. He then asks why I was the last one from the Indian Ocean so I told him my home was destroyed then he asked what happened but before I could answer, we heard someone coming so I went under the water. I stayed there for a while before a storm started and everyone except the boy got off the ship before a big wave pulled it under and…"

"You saved him and brought him to shore after the storm ended?"

"Yeah. He wouldn't wake up so I put my pearl on his chest and that woke him up."

"YOU GAVE THE ORANGE PEARL TO A COMPLETE STRANGER?!?!"

"Hippo," Lucia warned, holding the pillow up and Hippo immediately shut up.

"I did and he thanked me for saving him. He tried to give it back but I told him to hold onto it for me as a sign that we'll see each other again." Before Hippo could protest again, Hanon hit him with a pillow. "He thanked me again and police cars came. I swam to some rocks and saw him get into one of the cars and leave so I went back the Pearl Piari. And, that's that."

"How could you be so careless and give your pearl to a human?!" Hippo asked. He was hit with a pillow again, this time by Kaito.

"Hey, if that was so, then Lucia and the others wouldn't have been able to stop Gaito or Mikeru."

"Did he say the same thing when you lost your pearl?" Karen asked.

"Yeah. And he was even worse when he found out we were in love." Lucia answered.

"And I had good reason. You could have been bubbles." Hippo protested.

"But still, since Domino City is big, we might not find Seira's pearl again. What if he got rid of it after he was rescued?" Coco asked.

"That's easy to fix. I still have the Pearl Tracker." Hippo said, waving the little machine.

"Well that solves one problem. What happens when we do find the pearl? Will he give it to us or…"

"If I'm in mermaid form, I'm sure he will give it back." Seira said.

"But how are you going to do that?"

"I'm still not sure, but I'll think of something."

Just then, there was an announcement that they were landing soon. Everyone went back to their seats and buckled. Seira thought about how she would get her pearl back, once she found it. She clutched her pendant and looked out the window. She saw the harbor and ships at dock, beaches with people in swimsuits and surfers.

There was one surfer who caught her eye. He actually managed to do a 360-tail spin and still have the balance, something most surfers can't do. He wore a black and blue wetsuit and his board had blue lightning on the front of a black board. The boy had wet black hair that stuck to his neck and blue/gray eyes.

Seira continued to watch him and thought he looked familiar. Lucia noticed Seira was staring out the window and thought that she must be thinking about something.

"Seira," Seira snapped out of her trance and looked at Lucia, who sat next to her when the plane took off. "You okay? You're spacing out."

"I'm good. I was just looking at this surfer. See?" Seira pointed out the window to find the surfer gone. "Never mind." Lucia nodded and then went back to chatting with Hannon. Seira sighed and looked out the window again.

**---**

"Wow, this place is so cool." Coco said as she looked around the airport.

"This place is so crowded, too." Hanon remarked, getting pushed by people coming and leaving.

"Cheer up Hanon, as soon we get to the hotel, then we'll check out the beach and then go shopping." Lucia confided.

"Hey, where's Hippo?" Karen asked.

"LUCIA-SAN!" Hippo yelled, running from girls. He skidded and hid for cover behind Lucia.

"Hey, is he yours?" one of the girls asked.

"Yeah. This is my pet… uh… dog. Yeah, he just looks like a penguin in a sailor suit because…" Lucia tried thinking of an excuse when Seira butt in.

"Hey, do you know where the Blues-Eyes White Dragon Hotel is?" she asked.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"What told you that?"

"Well, considering that the hotel has a Blue-Eyes Dragon on the hotel, it's not hard to miss."

"Oh. Sorry, we're here for the summer that our friend, Kaito, won."

"Wait, Kaito as in Kaito Domouto?"

"Someone say my name?" Kaito asked, turning his head. The girls turned their attention to the surfer and crowded around him.

"You're a huge celebrity here."

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Do you have a girlfriend? Is she pretty?" That question got Lucia angry as she pushed through the girls and kissed Kaito. The other girls awed in either admire or disappointment, seeing Kaito with his girlfriend. When they stopped kissing, the girls crowded around both of them again, asking more questions.

"You are so lucky to have him."

"How'd you two meet? Was it love at first sight?"

"How long have you been dating?"

"Okay, one question at a time. We met twelve years ago after an accident. She saved me after a shipwreck and I didn't find her again till seven years after that incident. Yes, it was love at first sight and we've been dating for five years now." Kaito answered.

"That sort of sounds like what happened a few years ago here in Domino City." One girl commented. That got their attention.

"What?"

"Well, five years ago, this kid was on a cruise ship with his older brother. Then a shipwreck almost drowned him after everyone else managed to get on the lifeboats. They found him the next morning on the beach and he was holding this kind of pearl or some other jewel. It was in the papers for month, how he said a mysterious girl saved him."

"I think it was a topaz. I mean, what kind of pearl is orange?" Another girl remarked. That caught Seira's full attention.

"You said it was orange? What's his name?" she asked.

Before the girl could reply, someone on the loud speakers asked, "Will Domouto Kaito and his friends please come to the entrance of the airport? Domouto Kaito and friends, please come to the entrance. Thank you."

"Well, thanks for the help." Seira thanked. She was about to follow the others when one of the girls grabbed her hand. The girl had blonde hair and blue eyes and wore glasses. She had a serious face for a fourteen year old, something you would find from a college student.

"Just to let you know something, the boy who has that jewel is difficult to bargain with."

"Nani? I did-"

"I can tell by the look on your face. He won't give it to you or anyone. He's waiting for this girl."

"The girl who saved him."

"How would you know that?" the other girl asked.

"Seira," Karen called.

"Gotta go. Bye." Seira said, leaving.

**---**

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Needs improvement? Review what you think.**

**Can you guess who the boy is? Here are possibilities:**

**Duke**

**Mokuba**

**Or an OC.**

**Make your vote on who it should be. I'm out.**

**PICHI PICHI VOICE LIVE START!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The same boy who Seira saw earlier picked up his board after he finished and walked towards the shore. He picked up the towel that was by a beach chair and dried his face. He shook his head and his hair became semi-spiky. He turned his head to see several girls carrying posters and signs with him on it. It was something he feared the most since he took up surfing…

…The crazed fan girls.

"It's him!"

"I want his autograph!"

"Go out with me!"

"Let's get him!" the boy freaked, grabbed the towel and shoes nearby and started running towards a limousine.

"Harley, open the door!" the boy yelled. The door opened as the boy threw his board in and jumped in the limo. "Home and step on it." Soon the limo speeded off away from the beach. The boy looked through the back window to see the girls running and then stop. He sighed in relief.

"Sir, I don't understand why you took up this sport if you're constantly running for your life." The chauffeur commented, moving his mirror to look at the boy, who started to change. He pressed a button and the window that connected the front with the back was covered.

"True Harley, but nii-sama said I should take up a sport and I'm sticking with it." The boy replied.

"Too true. But with you gallivanting to the beach to compete is really causing problems for your brother's company."

"Harley, how many times have I told you not to contradict my choices? I make them and deal with the pros and cons." The boy replied, fully dressed as they pulled up to the house. The boy got out while holding his board and shielded his eyes from the sunlight that caught him off guard. He had changed into a black t-shirt with the Duel Monster card, Obelisk the Tormentor, and khaki pants.

He opened the door and headed for his room where he put his board away. He then sat at the window bench, like he did the other night, and stared at the ocean. He pulled out the case again looked at it. He heard the door open and he put the case back under his shirt. He turned to see who entered his room. His older brother, wearing a loose button down shirt and black pants, entered the room and headed for the window too.

"Harley told me about the little incident today. That's the fifth time this week and it's only Tuesday. Do you know how much it's costing to cover this up from the paparazzi?"

"Nii-sama, can you at least hear my side of the story?"

"It's always the same. You're practicing for the competition tomorrow at the annual surfing contest."

"Yep. I've been practicing for five years for this."

"I'm afraid you won't be able to." The boy was shocked until his brother added, "You're going to be showing Doumoto Kaito and his friends around the city, who are staying in our five-star hotel for two months." The boy's eyes nearly came out of his head.

"Doumoto Kaito? _The_ Doumoto Kaito? As in the surfing champion who won five first place championship trophies in all of Japan in a row? _The_ Doumoto Kaito?" the boy asked excitedly. The older brother smirked at his reaction.

"Yes, this is the Doumoto Kaito you're talking about. He won a two-month stay in our hotel and he invited nine other people with him. Supposedly he brought his girlfriend and some of their friends, if I heard right from the airport. You'll make sure that they're happy here, right?"

"You bet nii-sama!"

"Good. Because their plane should be landing soon and we're supposed to bring them to their hotel."

"I thought someone would bring the-"

"I didn't exactly plan it, but seeing you admire him so much…"

"He's great, nii-sama, but he's not as good as you. He's a great surfer and I admire him for his skills. I admire you 'cause you're my nii-sama."

"Okay kid. Just get in the car and we'll…" the boy rushed out of the room leaving his older brother alone. He sighed and left to go after his brother, ready for the car ride to the airport.

---

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"You've been asking every ten seconds. Of course we're not there yet!" The chauffeur said, clearly angry.

"Calm down, Harley. You can't blame him for being excited. This young man is his surfing idol." The older brother confided.

"You bet. He's my inspiration."

"We're here." Harley said finally. The boy's eyes widened as he opened the door. He got out of the car, following his older brother. They saw Lucia, Hannon, Rina, Karen, Coco, Noel, Masahiro, Nagisa, Kaito and Hippo (as a penguin).

"Excuse me, can you tell us where the Blue-"

"I'm Kaiba Seto, the man who owns the hotel. I'm here to pick you up and bring you to the hotel." The older brother interrupted, holding out his hand. Kaito shook it and Seto continued, "You must be Doumoto Kaito."

"Hai."

Seto looked to see whom he brought and asked, "I thought you were bringing nine people, not eight people and a toy."

"But I did. There's…" Kaito turned around to see Seira wasn't there. "Where's…"

"I'm coming!" Seira called out, carrying her bags, her hair a little ruffled. "Gomen-nasai. I had to get my bags an-"

"You didn't have to do that. Your bags would have been picked up and brought to the hotel already." Seto interrupted as Seira blushed at what she did.

"Don't be embarrassed Seira. It's not your fault." Kaito reassured.

"Anyway, this is-"

"Kaiba Mokuba. I'm a big fan of you, Mister Kaito." The younger boy interrupted, shaking Kaito's hand. "You really inspired me to surfing. I really enjoy the sport as you do. How did you manage doing a-"

"Mokuba, I think you should let him get to the hotel and settle down before asking him questions." Seto interrupted.

"It's okay." Kaito then bent down to look Mokuba in the eye and said, "What do you know so far?"

"The basics and my specialty is a 360-tail spin. I've been training for five years to enter the annual surfing contest, since you have to be older than fourteen."

"Oh? When's that?"

"It's tomorrow."

"Kaito, why don't you enter?" Lucia asked.

"Don't you remember? This is a vacation."

"True. But you know how you love surfing. We'll be cheering you on, Kaito."

"I don't know. I mean it is tomorrow. I don't think they'd…"

"They allow entries until tomorrow. Please, please, please, please enter. I really want to see you surf in action." Mokuba interrupted.

"Well. Okay."

"Well, hop in the car." Seto said, letting the girls get in. Before Hippo could, Seto asked, "What exactly is this?"

"It's my pet." Lucia answered.

"But what is it?"

"Um…"

"Sir, can we just get to the hotel? Kaito-kun's pretty tired after the long plane ride and then getting mobbed by fan girls." Seira asked. Knowing they wouldn't leave yet, Kaito nodded his head and faked yawning.

"When I learn what this is, then we'll go. Until then, I'm not letting a dog in the car."

"What if I keep him on my lap? That way he won't dirty your limousine." Lucia suggested.

"Does he have fleas?"

"Fleas? Why I-" Hippo started but Kaito covered his mouth as he carried Hippo in the limousine.

"Did that thing talk?" Seto asked.

"No. Uh, fleas? No, he doesn't have fleas. He's clean." Kaito said.

Seto shrugged and let the others in. Before Seira got in, Mokuba commented, "That's a pretty neat pendant you have."

She looked down and replied, "Yeah. My, uh, older sister gave it to me before she died."

"Oh, that must be pretty sad. I couldn't do anything without nii-sama, right?" Mokuba asked, looking up at Seto.

"You're brothers? I thought he was your father or something." Lucia said aloud.

"Yes, some people seem to get that mixed up, considering he helps with the company." Seto said as they drove off.

Here's the seating order:

Lucia & Hippo-------- Kaito

Hannon----------Nagisa

Rina------------Masahiro

Karen----------Noel

Coco-----------Seto

Seira------------Mokuba

"Wow, I never would have guessed. You two look so different." Noel commented.

"Some people sometimes don't get it either. Do you have other siblings?"

"Karen and I are twins." Noel said, her and Karen moving their faces closer together to make their points.

"I never would have guessed, since you two have two completely different hair colors, but makes sense."

"We're at the hotel, Mister Kaiba."

"Good Harley." Seto said, getting out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter. Again, I don't own nothin', you hear. If I did.... well, let's get on with the story.**

~*~*~

_**Chapter 4**_

Soon the others followed and everyone except the Kaiba boys was amazed. True to what the girl said, there was a white dragon on the building. The entrance rug had the dragon with a white lighting coming out of its mouth. When they entered the hotel, everything was white and blue. There were statues, paintings and even had a casino with the dragon above the entrance.

"Oh," Lucia started.

"Kami," Hannon added.

"This," Rina continued.

"Place," Karen proceeded.

"Is," Noel went on.

"Absolutely," Coco added after.

"Gorgeous." The girls said in unison.

"We get it all the time, but flattery never hurt anyone." Seto said, walking in while flipping his hair.

"How rich are you to make this hotel?" Seira asked as she walked in.

"Seira! It's not polite to ask about financial issues." Noel scolded as the others followed.

"It's okay. I like to brag anyways. This is only five percent of the money made from my company, Kaiba Corp."

"Wow." Seira voiced as she walked around.

"You haven't seen anything yet. You're just looking at the lobby. You should see the hallways, the elevators, the rooms and even the bathrooms. Heck, we even have private pools for each person." Mokuba added. In the mermaids' minds:

_Private Pools?! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!._

"That is so extravagant." Noel exclaimed, tripping over her own two feet to hold onto one of the statues, which freaked her out. She screamed and hid behind Karen while stared uneasily at the statue. Seto merely chuckled at that.

"What's with all the stuff with this dragon? What's so special about it?" Lucia asked, looking closely at the statue Noel held onto.

"This dragon is called the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. This is nii-sama's favorite card and he bases almost everything about it." Mokuba explained.

"I can sort of understand that, but don't you think this a little too obsessive? I mean if he had even boxers with this dragon then he'd go beyond that." Seira commented. Seto turned away and Mokuba laughed a bit. "He does? Then he **really** overdid it."

"Anyway, Mokuba will help you register then go to your rooms. I have a meeting now so I'll be leaving. Mokuba will be your guide here and if you have any questions, ask him." Seto said as he left.

"C'mon, the check-in desk is over here." Mokuba said as he directed them to the desk.

Seira walked next to Mokuba and was looking around when she tripped over one of her bags. She closed her eyes and readied a hard fall but none came. She opened her eyes to see two arms around her waist that pulled her up. She turned to see Mokuba caught her.

"A-arigatuo Mokuba." She thanked, blushing. He nodded his head and let go once she was at her feet, blushing as well. The others had witnessed it and they had different reactions.

"I cannot believe Seira-san let him touch her. This is going to be bad." Hippo commented. Luckily, since there were many people checking in or out, no one noticed the penguin speak.

"Hippo, don't think like that. Seira could have hurt herself if he didn't catch her." Lucia replied.

"But Lucia-san," Hippo was about to reply the young girl Seira had the private conversation with entered the hotel.

She saw Mokuba and cried out, "Mokie-kins!" Mokuba paled a bit as she ran towards him. Seira heard the girl and turned only to crash into her. "Watch where you're going!" the girl exclaimed.

"Excuse me, but you're the one who ran into me." Seira snapped back as she got up.

"Next time watch it."

"Rebecca, what do you want?" Mokuba asked, droning with no emotion like he had done it many times before.

Rebecca turned her attention back to Mokuba and replied, "Can't I say hello to my Mokie-kins?" she asked, pinching his cheek. When she let go, Mokuba rubbed his cheek and she continued. "Anyway, I was wondering what you want to me to our date."

"Date? What date? We're not going out." Mokuba asked. She giggled.

"Silly Mokie-kins, when you win the tournament tomorrow, I'm taking you out on a date as a victory dinner." She giggled again.

Seira stepped in and asked, "Who said he would agree to it? Did you even consider his opinion on it or are you just trying to scare him?"

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?" Rebecca asked, poking Seira in the chest after every word she said, making Seira fall. Rebecca sneered at her as she looked down at the girl.

"Leave her alone, Rebecca. Besides, I'm not entering." Mokuba said.

"What? But you've been training for five years Mokie-kins. Let me guess, you're older brother said you can't cause it's costing the company?" Rebecca asked.

"Don't you know it's rude to talk about someone's financial issues or is this how you normally act?" Seira asked, using Noel's comment against the girl. Rebecca stepped back, growled at this.

"Smart comeback." Noel commented.

"It's because she got that from you, isn't it?"

"Duh."

"Break it up you two." Masahiro said as he kept Rebecca and Seira from killing each other.

"Then tell her to stay away from Mokie-kins!" Rebecca stated.

"First of all, I don't seem to recall being **your** Mokie-kins. Second, don't call me Mokie-kins. It's too…"

"Lovey-dovey?" Lucia asked.

"Gay?" Rina added.

"Weird?" Noel interjected.

"Creepy?" Coco suggested.

"Possessive?" Kaito pointed out.

"Stalker status?" Karen urged.

"Annoying?" Seira asked.

"I was going for gross, but those work too. Third, you have no right to say who can or can't hang out with me. Fourth, don't you like Yugi?"

"I used to but ever since the whole Dartz thing, I'm so over him." Rebecca answered.

"Anyway, the last thing is that I'm going to be helping her out for the next two months she's staying here." Mokuba finished.

"Well fine. But if I catch you getting too close to Mokie-kins, I'll skin you alive." Rebecca huffed as she stormed out of the hotel.

A minute of silence…

"That was…" Lucia started.

"Scary?" Hannon suggested.

"Awkward?" Rina advised.

"Life-threatening?" Seira asked.

"Rude?" Karen urged.

"Obsessive?" Noel recommended.

"Mentally deranged teaming up with space monkeys from another universe that are trying to invade the Earth?" Everyone turned their heads and stared at Coco. "What?"

"You have **got** to lay off the comic books." Karen commented as Coco stuck out her tongue.

"It's not comic books."

"C'mon. I checked you guys in so I'll show you to your rooms." Mokuba said.

**---**

"Room 2324." Mokuba said to Seira when they reached her room.

He already escorted the others to their rooms so he and Seira were the only ones left. Inside her room were a six-poster bed with orange sheets and pillows, several bright orange and yellow plush chairs and a love-seat with assorted pillows, a plasma screen TV with game stations in the drawers underneath the TV and a big window with a view of the ocean. There were two doors, Seira guessed to a closet and bathroom. There was even a mini fridge in the room. Seira first checked the fridge to see there were no alcoholic drinks inside, but various sodas with light snacks.

"How many floors are in here?" Seira asked.

"Approximately 30 floors. This hotel is for all families and people for businesses." Mokuba answered as he walked in as well.

"But how can they afford this? This place looks like it's for…"

"If you're thinking about your rooms, yours are first class. The others are still nice, but not as extravagant as yours." Mokuba interrupted.

Seira nodded her head and walked over to the window. She sat down on the window seat and looked down. Below she saw people on the beach having fun, swimming and playing on the beach. But the ocean was filled with surfers. From beginners to experts, all doing various stunts and tricks.

"Why are there so many surfers here?"

"They're here for the competition tomorrow. The tournament is being held at this beach so if you don't go to the beach…"

"Who said I wouldn't? I'm still cheering Kaito-kun on."

"I meant was other than for the tournament and you want to leave but can't, you still have a pretty good view up here." Mokuba rephrased as he sat down next to her, unknowingly put his hand over hers. She noticed it and blushed.

There was a moment of silence and Mokuba was about to leave when Seira asked, "Do you want to stay a little longer? I mean that's if you don't have anything else to do." She added, blushing a little bit.

"Sure. I mean, nii-sama's gonna be back late tonight so I don't really have much to do." Mokuba said as she sat down on her bed, Mokuba following.

"Hey Mokuba, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"I told you that you could ask me anything."

"It's a kind of personal question for you. What was up with that girl, Rebecca?"

"Well, she is the granddaughter of Professor Hopkins, one of our professors working on some Ancient Egyptian ruins. Anyway, I thought she had a crush on nii-sama's rival, Mutou Yugi, for some time. I didn't know she had a crush on me until a few weeks ago, when she started calling me 'Mokie-kins'. Seriously, what kind of girl calls a boy a lovey-dovey name like that?"

"Someone they like."

"But would you ever call someone you like that kind of nickname?"

"Well I don't know. I've never really… fallen in love with anyone. I mean, I haven't met anyone that interested me."

"Oh."

Another awkward moment of silence…

"Why aren't you going to enter? I mean, Kaito-kun is entering and from what I've heard, you've been training for five years."

"Well, nii-sama said I had to help you guys and all…"

"But that still means you can enter."

"But nii-sama…"

"If your brother loves you then he should let you continue with your dream." Seira interrupted. He was silent for a while before Seira continued, "Besides, I'm sure you'll do great. I'll cheer you on."

"I thought you said…"

"Can't I cheer two people on?"

"I guess. You know what, how about I give you a personal tour around the city? And after the tour, we'll stop for lunch, take a walk on the beach and call it a day." Mokuba realized what he was asking of her and blushed. "I mean… that's if you want to cause…"

"That'd be great." Seira said, grabbing her purse and quickly asked, "Is it alright if the others come?"

"Sure. Ask them."

**---**

"Where do you want to go first?" Mokuba asked as the two stepped out of the hotel.

"I don't know why the others didn't want to come." Seira asked.

"Maybe they want to do other things other than a tour."

"What's the best place to be in your opinion?"

"That'd probably be either the Game Shop or the Domino City Museum."

"Which one's closer?"

"How about the Game Shop first then the museum on our way back? The museum is closer."

"Okay, I guess." Seira said as she and Mokuba entered his limo.

"Where to sir?"

"The Game Shop." As the limo started moving, Seira sat excitedly by the window, looking out in awe at the city. Mokuba chuckled a bit. "Never been in a limo before?"

"Only a few times. But I've never seen such a big city in my entire life." Seira replied.

**---**

She watched people walking around, eating, shopping or just plain chatting with one another. Seira watched in amazement and when the limo stopped in front of the Game Shop, she got out and stood on the opposite side of the street. She saw a beautiful dress she liked in the store behind her. As Mokuba looked ahead, she turned around and gazed at the dress in the window.

It was a strapless orange ball gown with oriented flowers on the bodice. The skirt was a ball gown pick-up skirt with ribbons going down the skirt. It was placed on a manikin that had an orange and gold charm bracelet with seashells and other charms related to the sea. Around the neck was a necklace with a seashell on it.

Mokuba looked around to see Seira wasn't with him until he also turned to see the girl looking at a dress. He surprised her when he commented, "You like that dress?"

"Well, yes I do. But I don't think I can afford it."

"How much does it cost?"

"From the tag, the dress costs about nine hundred thousand yen." Seira sighed but then her face brightened up.

"C'mon, I wanna see this Game Shop you were saying is great." Seira changed the subject as she grabbed his hand as they ran across the street. Mokuba blushed when they held hands, but Seira didn't seem to notice.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

When they entered the shop, there was an old man with gray spiky hair and violet eyes sitting on the other side of the counter, using a cloth to clean some cards. He didn't notice the pair until he set the card down to notice he had company. "Ah, Mokuba, what a surprise. And who might this lovely young lady be?"

"My name's Seira, sir. Mokuba promised to give me a tour around your city after my friends and I checked into his brother's hotel. He said this was the best place to be, next to the Domino City Museum." Seira answered.

"Is that so? Well that's nice to know Mokuba enjoys his visits here, although his brother is a different matter. Sorry, I got a little side tracked. I'm pleased to meet you Seira. I'm Muotu Sugoroku. I own the Game Shop. Did you come here to see Yugi, Mokuba?"

"Well, sorta. Is he here?"

"He's upstairs with the others. I'll call him down." Sugoroku said as he got up and headed for the stairs.

"So who is this Yugi your brother rivals with?"

"Yugi is Mister Muotu's grandson. Nii-sama rivals Yugi for being the King of Games."

"King of Games?"

"Don't you know about Duel Monsters?"

"No, not really."

"It's okay. But it's pretty popular here in Domino City. Yugi's the best duelist here."

"What exactly **is** Duel Monsters?"

"It's a card game that requires strategy and skill."

As Mokuba started to explain the basic rules and history of Duel Monsters, Sugoroku returned with three other boys and a girl. The girl had straight brown hair at her shoulders, blue eyes and wore a black t-shirt with a pink heart on it and a blue denim mini skirt. One boy had blond hair, brown eyes and wore a blue and white t-shirt and jeans. There was another boy that had brown eyes and hair, wearing a gray jacket and brown pants. The last boy caught Seira's attention immediately. This boy had a lot of spiky violet, blonde and black hair, violet eyes and wore a black tank top and jeans. He also wore a golden puzzle with an Egyptian eye on puzzle around his neck. Seira guessed that boy was Sugoroku's grandson.

"Hey Mokuba. You wanted to see me?" the spiky haired boy asked.

"Guys, meet Seira. She's staying in nii-sama's hotel with Doumoto Kaito. Seira, meet Muotu Yugi, Katsuya Jounouchi, Hiroto Honda and Mazaki Anzu." Mokuba introduced.

"You're friends with Doumoto Kaito?" the girl asked.

"He's my best friend's boyfriend."

"How long?" the blonde asked.

"Five years."

"That's pretty long." the spiky boy commented.

"You're Muotu Yugi, right?"

"Hai."

"Mokuba said that you're an impressive duelist, right? Sorry if I don't know anything really about this card game, but I can tell you're really good, considering that the puzzle around your neck probably proves as maybe a good luck charm since the game came from Ancient Egypt." Seira pointed out.

"This? Oh, I guess you could say that. My grandpa gave it to me after he came back from an expedition to Egypt." Yugi commented.

"So what brings you to our humble abode?" Joey asked.

"Well, I asked what the best place to be was and Mokuba said it was a tie between the Domino City museum and here. We're going to stop by the museum on our way back to the hotel." Seira answered.

"Oh I see. So do you duel?"

"Mokuba explained the basic rules and some of the history."

"Oh."

"I didn't even know what it was."

"WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE HEARD OF DUEL MONSTERS OR THE KING OF GAMES?! My pal, Yug, here, is the best of da best." Jounouchi pronounced proudly.

"Gomen. But I've never been here before so I'm not familiar with these things." Seira said, blushing a bit. Mokuba looked out the window and instantly paled.

"Hey Mokuba, is something up? You're all pale." Yugi asked.

"It's her."

"Who?"

"How'd she find you so quickly?" Seira asked.

"I'm telling you, she's starting to stalk me. The next thing I'm gonna do when I get home is file a restraining order. Quick, hide me." Mokuba said, jumping over the counter and hid himself.

"What now?"

"Do something that might not be related to me." Mokuba said.

Seira thought a bit before asking, "Do you have a microphone or something?"

"Here, will this help?" Sugoroku asked, showing her a boom box with a karaoke microphone in it.

"Good." Seira said as she grabbed the mic. When Rebecca entered, Seira started with, "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" and then began "Legend of Mermaid."

_**Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete**_

_**Tooi misaki wo mezashiteta**_

_**Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI**_

_**Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta**_

_**Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi**_

_**Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi**_

_**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen**_

_**Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru**_

_**Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA**_

_**Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo**_

_**Watashi wa wasurenai**_

During the whole song, her singing was off key and choked. _Oh no. I forgot that without my pearl, I can't sing right. _After Seira stopped singing, she asked, "How about an encore?"

"That was... really great, Seira." Yugi commented as he and the others clapped politely except Rebecca and Mokuba.

"What was with the "Pichi Pichi Voice" thing?" Anzu asked.

"It's… for a good luck when I sing. Just so the crowd loves it. But I'm not the only one who does this."

"Really? Who else does it? It's actually kinda cute."

"The other girls I'm staying with at the hotel. We often do a lot of karaoke together."

"Why do you bother why your singing obviously sucks ass?" Rebecca curtly said, causing Seira to start fuming. Yugi noticed Rebecca was there and greeted her. "Hey Yugi. How are you?" she asked, like she hadn't tried flirting with Mokuba earlier that day, and hugged him.

"Uh… hi Rebecca. What are you doing here?" Yugi asked nervously.

"I just came to tell you I'm over you. I mean, after the whole Dratz thing, I realized life would be too dangerous if we actually had a relationship. So I came to tell you I'm no longer interested in you." Rebecca said, flipping her hair.

"Well… that's kinda a relief. Oh, Rebecca have you met S-"

"I already know who she is."

"You do?"

"Why do you think I knew who she was when she came?" Seira asked.

"I dunno."

"Because she came and tried to set me up on a date with her." Mokuba answered, revealing his hiding spot. He realized what he did when they were staring at him with anime sweat drops behind their heads and said, "Oh crap."

"Mokie-kins!" Rebecca said as she tried and glomp him if Seira didn't pull her hair to stop her. "Let me go you bitch!"

"Mokie-kins? Is that what she calls you?" Honda asked and then he and Jounouchi started laughing.

"Leave him alone. Didn't you understand he didn't want to go out with you?" Seira shot at Rebecca who knocked Seira hand out of her hair.

"Why don't you just keep that big mouth yours out of my business?"

"Excuse me, but I don't have a big mouth." Seira protested.

"Looks like a cat-fight's bout to start." Jounouchi commented.

"I bet 5000 yen Rebecca's gonna win." Honda said.

"I bet my 5000 yen on Seira." Jounouchi proudly added.

"You're on." Honda replied, pounding fists with Jounouchi.

"Boys." Anzu groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Why I ougtta…"

"Bring it. That's if you're too scared to." Seira said as she got into a fighting position.

Before they could get at each other's throat, a young boy got between them. The boy had blonde hair and green eyes and wore a sailor suit. He was breathing heavily and sweat was seen coming down his face.

"Stop it. You shouldn't be fighting like this when you know you can handle this quietly without violence." The boy said.

"Hippo-san." Seira said as lowered her fists.

"You know this kid?" Jounouchi asked.

"Hey, isn't Hippo the name of that penguin thing Lucia owns?" Mokuba asked.

"I'm her brother. Yeah, our parents are divorced and my dad took me and my mom took Lucia-nee-chan and my older sister, Niroka-nee-chan. for her birthday I gave her the pet and she named it after me, since I was the youngest." Hippo answered.

"Well I can kinda relate. My parents are divorced and separated me and my sis, Shizuka, for some time before she came to live here." Jounouchi said.

"Depressing." Hippo commented.

"Oh, Hippo-san, is it alright if I talk with you. _**Privately.**_" Seira asked in dangerous tone as she grabbed the boy's ear and pulled him outside.

**---**

"Hippo-san, is there any particular reason you just **happened** to be there right when I was about to kill Rebecca? You weren't **following **us, were you?" she asked.

"Seira-san, I was just walking around. You can't just accuse me for following you."

"Well then you could have just come when Mokuba asked the others."

"But I was a penguin at the time."

"And the Lucia's younger brother thing?"

"To answer both boys' questions."

"And were you following me?"

"Yes. But Seira-san, it was only for your own good."

"How so?"

"What if he knew about you being a mermaid and was taking you to someplace where your identity will be surly be shown to others?"

"I'm not going to do something careless like that. You know that already."

"I'm not talking about becoming bubbles, but what happens if you get captured as a mermaid? You'll probably be put on display. You'll never be able to swim in the ocean again. You'll be stuck in a tank. No one will have any respect for you. But that's not as bad if they're going to do tests on you. They might uncover the Marine world and it will be difficult for you to reconstruct the Indian Ocean kingdom." Hippo pointed out.

After each remark, Seira crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned away from him, knowing he was right. She then felt him put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I know you want to find the boy who had your pearl and maybe this boy might be able to help, but we can't be for sure he'll believe us, let alone help us."

"I understand Hippo-san." Seira looked Hippo in the eye with tears in her own and said, "Arigatuo for bringing me back to reality, Hippo-san," wiping her tears. Hippo handed her a handkerchief and she wiped the rest of her tears and then blew her nose. Hippo took the snotty handkerchief and put his arm her, comforting her.

"You should go back to them. They're probably going to wonder what happened to you when you don't go back."

"Can you come with us, Hippo-san?"

"I guess."

"Arigatuo."

They were about to head in when they heard Mokuba shout, "What did I say about asking me to get rid of it? I'm not going get rid of it until I find her and give it back to her."

"But Mokuba, it's been five years already since the shipwreck, not to mention you were found alone."

"Then how do you suppose I have an orange pearl in my hand? Cause I doubt I picked it up when I washed up onto shore?"

**---**

Cliffie. They find out Mokuba's got Seira's pearl. Now all she needs is a strategy. Any ideas give in reviews. Ciao.

_**PICHI PICHI VOICE LIVE START!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I just wanted to thank my readers for enjoying my story. This story has had over three hundred hits and eight reviews. That's pretty good. I would like to acknowledge two readers that have always been there to tell me to keep going. Light-Sakura and xXSakuraBlossomsXx, thank you guys so much.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been busy with school, swimming and I'm also working on a series of one-shots for King Kubar's story The Maclean School for Extraordinary Individuals, where I have two characters in there. Now on with the story. Remember, I own nothing except plotline. If it did, Sara and Gaito would have gotten together and stayed alive, Seto and Isis would have gotten together and Mokuba would be mine! He's so cute.**

**---**

_**Chapter 6**_

"Hey Mokuba, is something the matter?" Jounouchi asked after Seira and Hippo left. Mokuba became semi-depressed and Rebecca left. Well technically, Mr. Motto threatened to call her grandfather to pick her up so she left on her own, muttering something about revenge.

"I don't know. I just got kind of startled when that guy just appeared when the fighting started."

"Jealous?"

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous? It's not like their dating or anything, right?" Mokuba asked his face slightly flushed.

"Sure Mokuba." Honda then started messing up his hair. "C'mon, give us some details. Did you do anything yet? What's she like?"

"Can you quit it, Honda? Can't you see he doesn't want to talk about it?" Anzu snapped.

"Gomen Mokuba."

"It's okay."

"Hey Mokuba, you still have that gem thing 'round your neck?" Jounouchi asked. Mokuba pulled the chain out and showed it to the others.

"Why don't you get rid of that or something? You've been carrying it for five years already." Honda asked.

"What did I say about asking me to get rid of it? I'm not going get rid of it until I find her and give it back to her."

"But Mokuba, it's been five years already since the shipwreck, not to mention you were found alone."

"Then how do you suppose I have an orange pearl in my hand? Cause I doubt I picked it up when I washed up onto shore?"

"But still, five years is a long time. Besides, that's probably just a spray-painted little ball." Jounouchi commented, looking at the pearl closer.

"Jounouchi, I don't thin-"

"Hey Mokuba, you mind if I take it out of the case? I wanna examine it more." Jounouchi said as he took the pearl out. Unfortunately, he accidentally spilt the water behind him and the pearl fell onto the water.

**---**

"You see Hippo-san? I told you we can probably trust him." Seira commented as she and Hippo listened in on the conversation.

"What's confusing me is why I didn't pick it up on the pearl radar when we first met him." Hippo muttered, taking out the purple device. It wasn't blinking but it really was Seira's pearl in that case.

"That's not all we have to worry about."

"I know. Trying to get him to give it back to you without others knowing. And what's worse, he already told everyone practically about you."

"Baka, I meant that I'm going to be popping in and out at most times." Seira said, bopping Hippo on the head. Just then, the radar started blinking.

"Uh oh."

"I don't like that "uh oh". What's "uh oh"?"

"The pearl has been activated."

"What?"

**---**

In Egypt, a dark energy awoke after many years asleep.

"My time is near. I will get the power I need to make them all pay… Pay for what they did to me… They will pay for ruining my plans… for putting me away. I just need… a little assistance." A voice said in the darkness of a tomb followed by an evil laughter.

**---**

Somewhere in the ocean, down in a dark chasm, a restless soul awoke, along with eight others.

"Awaken now… and serve your new master." The voice said.

"Hai." The spirits said in controlled monotone voices.

**---**

An Egyptian woman with a white dress with a gold necklace with an Egyptian eye in the middle walked through a museum with Egyptian artifacts. She passed by a stone tablet and looked at it. It had a woman with long flowing hair and a scepter and a long dress holding her scepter in the air. Underneath her were nine young women with idol outfits, each holding a microphone as they sing into it. There was a monster beside them being destroyed by breaking into pieces. The woman was about to pass it when she saw that one of the girls started to glow orange before turning back to normal. The woman blinked in disbelief before making a phone call.

**---**

"Jounouchi, you klutz. Now look what you did." Anzu scolded as Jounouchi accidentally dropped the pearl.

"Gee, will you quit making such a big deal about it? It's just water."

"Uh, Jounouchi?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure that was just water?"

"Course I'm sure. Why do you ask?"

"Cause the pearl is glowing."

"What?" Jounouchi asked as he looked back at the floor.

True enough, the pearl was indeed glowing bright orange. As Mokuba reached out to touch it, Seira and Hippo entered back into the shop and said, "Don't touch it!"

"What?"

"I said don't touch it." Hippo said as he took out a handkerchief and picked the pearl up without actually touching it.

"What do you know about this?"

"Where did you find this pearl?"

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours."

"Oh fine. My older sister Nikora-nii-chan told me about these things. There were legends about mermaids that lived in our oceans, or seven mermaid kingdoms. She said that if colored pearls touches water and glows, it's said to belong to a mermaid princess. There are seven pearls that could be affected, pink, orange, yellow, green, mizuiro, aiiro and purple. That means seven mermaid princesses."

**---**

_So she was a princess. But why would she give me her pearl?_

**---**

_This is really starting to weird me out. This is even crazier that trying to find out Yami's past._

**---**

_So Mokuba was telling the truth that a mermaid saved him. I wonder if I can find her. Maybe she'll grant me a wish to become a dancer._

**---**

_The legend must be true then. If I could just find that old textbook of mine, then maybe it will help with that new tablet Isis found a couple of months ago._

**---**

_A mermaid? What kind of stunt is this? First Mokuba, but now these two, too? What's the world coming to?_

**---**

_I wonder if Mokuba's right about this mermaid. If I could get some pictures of her, I could make a fortune._

**---**

_I can't believe I told them that. Oh Nikora-san is going to be mad at me for revealing about the others._

**---**

_I can't believe Hippo-san told them that. I hope they don't get suspicious._

**---**

"Now where did you find this pearl?"

"I was shipwrecked five years ago and an orange mermaid saved me. She told me to keep her pearl, in hope that we'll meet again. I didn't know she was a princess, since she was the last from the Indian Ocean." There was a silence until Jounouchi and Honda were laughing out loud, holding their sides.

"You gotta be kiddin' me. A mermaid? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jounouchi laughed out.

"Seriously Mokuba, aren't you a little too old to believe in fish people?"

"But it's true. She was a mermaid and she gave me her pearl."

"Yeah Mokuba."

"We'll believe you when your bro agrees with his ancient past."

"Stop laughing at him." The two boys stopped laughing and everyone looked at a fuming Seira. "How dare you laugh at him for something he believes? Have you ever believed in something that made someone look down at you and start laughing like an insane escapee?"

"Yeah. Mokuba's brother about Ancient Egypt."

"Well did that ever hurt you when he laughed?"

"Not really. We just ignored him."

"Well what happens if a little kid believes in mermaids? Would you laugh at them?"

"It depends the age of the kid."

"Well what if there's an astronomer who spent his or her entire lives working with the stars but still believe that there's a moon princess on the moon, would you laugh at him or her?"

"Well no, but-"

"But nothing. That's the same belief as Mokuba's because it's what he believes. And you call yourself his friends. Well you're sure not acting like real friends." Seira interrupted as she then walked out of the shop.

"Seira-san, wait." Hippo said as he followed after her. The rest of the people in the shop were silent and everyone glared at Jounouchi and Honda.

"What? We didn't do anything." Honda said defensively.

"Yeah." Jounouchi added but leaned in to Honda and asked quietly, "What didn't we do?"

"I dunno. They just started glaring at us when those two left." Honda replied in a whisper.

"I can't believe you guys. I have to make sure she didn't leave yet." Mokuba said as he walked out of the shop to see Seira and Hippo were gone. "Seira? Seira where are you?" he called out. The others came out hearing him and also looked around.

"Where'd they go?"

"Harley, where did Seira and that boy go?" Mokuba asked his driver.

"Sir, the girl knew you would ask so she said for me not to tell you."

"Harley, you are my driver, not hers. So tell me where did she go?"

"I would but I saw her face and agreed. She looked like she really needed some time alone."

"Great." Mokuba said as he slapped his forehead.

"Hey Mokuba, you're never going to believe this?"

"What do you want Anzu?"

"That pearl you had is gone."

"WHAT?!"

"Well it's not in the puddle and it's not in the shop."

"Who took it?"

"Don't look at us. We didn't."

"Hey, you don't think Hippo took it, do you?"

"Anzu, how could you say a thing like that?"

"Well, when he picked the pearl up, did he give it back?"

"No…"

"And don't you think that it's odd that Hippo knew that much about that pearl?"

"Yeah but…"

"And that he was so curious where you got it?"

"Not really but…"

"And how he just appeared when Seira and Rebecca were about to fight? And how he pulled Seira out and then came back when the pearl got wet?"

"Hang on. What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying that Hippo might actually know more about your mermaid then you think."

"But then why would Seira…"

"And she might be a part of it. Maybe they just want that pearl to get rich or something or to lure that mermaid of yours here."

"What? No… that can't be…Seira's not like that."

"How long have you known her?"

"We met today, but…"

"Mokuba, if you've known for a long time, then maybe we'd believe you. But seeing you only met her today, what makes you so sure she's someone you could trust?"

"Well what would you know about someone you could trust? I told you something I haven't even told nii-sama and what do you do? You laugh it in my face and tell me to get rid of something that belonged to the girl that saved me. Seira's right. What kind of friends are you?" Mokuba said as he got into the limo.

"Where to?"

"I can roughly guess where she might be." Mokuba said as he shut the door and the limo left.

**---**

"I can't believe we did that, Hippo-san." Seira said as they walked back towards the hotel.

"But Seira-san, we found your pearl and it's back where it rightfully belongs. Back in your necklace."

"But I feel really bad about it."

"Why?"

"Because the reason I gave my pearl to him was a sign we'll see each other again. But since we took it back, he'll never see the mermaid that saved him."

"Well that's a good thing."

"Hippo-san, how could you say something like that? He waited five years for me and he kept my pearl. I can't do such a thing."

"But Seira-san, what would have happened if you did reveal yourself to him? You'll turn into bubbles." Hippo stopped walking when he noticed Seira didn't follow. He looked back to see her standing where she was, tears in her eyes. "Seira-san, you know I didn't mean it like that. It's just for the safety of the Marine World an-"

"So that's why we did it? To protect the Marine World? Well, I don't see Kaito-kun, Nagisa-kun or Masahairo-kun running off and telling people about us. What makes you so sure Mokuba would do something like that?"

"Seira-san, please…"

"I don't want to hear it." Seira cried as she turned around and ran.

"Seira-san, don't! You'll reveal yourself!" Hippo warned but Seira paid no heed as she kept running. There was a soft poof sounds as Hippo became a penguin and, thanks to being in a big city, no one paid attention.

"Hippo," he turned to see the other mermaids with Kaito, Nagisa and Masahairo.

"We saw you outside with Seira. Where is she?" Hanon asked.

"I have good news, bad news, worse news and terrible news. What do you want to hear first?"

"Good news of course."

"The good news is we found Seira's pearl."

"Well that's a good thing. Who has it?"

"That's the bad news."

"What?"

"The bad news is that Mokuba had it and it was activated when we found it."

"Why is that bad news?"

"If it was activated, someone might have found out and now try to get it." Noel reasoned.

"That's not the worse news."

"What more is there?"

"In order to get it, I had to tell him about the other mermaid pearls."

"Hippo! How could you? And you scolded us about revealing it. Look at yourself."

"What could be worse?"

"We stol-well, I, stole the pearl and gave it to Seira but she ran away and I have no idea where she is."

"Hippo! You're supposed to watch over her."

"Well we're doing no good arguing. We should split up and try to find her. Lucia and I will check the mall." Kaito said, grabbing Lucia's hand.

"I'll go with Hanon to check the park." Nagisa said.

"Rina-chan and I will go to the police station to file a report." Masahairo suggested.

"I'll check the museum Mokuba talked about." Coco offered.

"I'll go with Coco-san." Hippo added.

"Karen and I will check the ocean." Noel offered.

"We'll meet back at the hotel in an hour. If anyone finds her, call us." Kaito said as he ran with Lucia towards the mall.

"Taxi," Hanon called, grabbing Nagisa's arm as she hailed a taxi. When a taxi came, she and Nagisa entered as she said, "The Park. And step on it," as the driver nodded and drove off.

"C'mon Rina-chan." Masahairo said as they ran off.

Karen and Noel ran off in one direction and Coco and Hippo went in the other direction.

**---**

**Oh. Cliffie. Will they find Seira? What was with the voice and the marine things? Why's there a tablet with the mermaids and Aqua Regina? And will love blossom for the other mermaids?**

**I decided that Karen, Coco and Noel will find love. Who should go with whom? Vote in your reviews.**

**Karen x Ryou (Present)  
**

**Karen x Bakura (Past)  
**

**Karen x Honda**

**Karen x Jounouchi**

**Karen x Malik**

**Karen x Yami Yugi**

**Karen x Yugi**

**Noel x Ryou (Present)  
**

**Noel x Bakura (Past)  
**

**Noel x Honda**

**Noel x Jounouchi**

**Noel x Malik**

**Noel x Yami Yugi**

**Noel x Yugi**

**Coco x Ryou (Present)  
**

**Coco x Bakura (Past)  
**

**Coco x Honda**

**Coco x Jounouchi**

**Coco x Malik**

**Coco x Yami Yugi**

**Coco x Yugi**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previously on Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start: Yu-Gi-Oh! Style:**_

"_I have good news, bad news, worse news and terrible news. What do you want to hear first?"_

"_Good news of course."_

"_The good news is we found Seira's pearl."_

"_Well that's a good thing. Who has it?"_

"_That's the bad news."_

_"What?"_

_"The bad news is that Mokuba had it and it was activated when we found it."_

"_What? What happened?"_

"_Someone dropped it on a wet floor and it activated. That's not the worse news."_

_"What more is there?"_

_"In order to get it, I had to tell him about the other mermaid pearls."_

"_Hippo! How could you? And you scolded us about revealing it. Look at yourself."_

"_What could be worse?"_

_"We- well, I, stole the pearl and gave it to Seira but she ran away and I have no idea where she is."_

"_Hippo! You're supposed to watch over her."_

"_Well we're doing no good arguing. We should split up and try to find her. Lucia and I will check the mall." Kaito said, grabbing Lucia's hand._

"_I'll go with Hanon to check the park." Nagisa said._

"_Rina-chan and I will check the police station, incase someone found her." Masahairo suggested._

"_I'll check the museum Mokuba talked about." Coco offered._

"_I'll go with Coco-san." Hippo added._

"_Karen and I will check the ocean." Noel offered._

"_We'll meet back at the hotel in an hour. If anyone finds her, call." Kaito said as he ran with Lucia towards the mall._

"_Taxi," Hanon called. When a taxi came, she and Nagisa entered as she said, "The Park. And step on it," as the driver nodded and drove off._

"_C'mon Rina-chan." Masahairo said as they ran off._

_Karen and Noel ran off in one direction and Coco and Hippo went in the other direction._

**---**

_**Chapter 7**_

Seira kept running until her legs became sore and her breath ragged. She stopped by a big building and sat down on the steps.

"I'm… *pant*… so… *pant*… sorry… *pant*… Mokuba…" she panted out as she rested and a tear fell.

"I guess you're forgiven now." She looked up to see Mokuba in front of her. He sat down next to her and asked, "Why did you take it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? It's not like I'm going to shun you for it."

"I…" Seira couldn't answer him, fearing what Hippo had said.

_If I tell him why, he won't believe me but think of me as crazy. And I can't show him, because then I'll turn to bubbles._

"Because… your pearl… it..."

"Seira, why did you take the pearl? Please answer me."

"I… I… I can't."

"Please Seira, at least tell me why you can't tell me."

"I just can't." Seira said. Before Mokuba could say anything else, she took the pearl out of her necklace and put it back in his hands. "It reminded me too much pain I felt after I lost my own jewel."

"What?"

"I can't say." Seira said as she ran inside, hoping to probably forget about what happened.

**---**

"Please officer, did a girl come here? She has orange hair and eyes, an orange shell locket around her neck; she's about five foot two and was wearing an orange skirt and red shirt." Masahairo asked.

"Gomen sir, but we have no reports of such a girl. What is her name and give me the description again so I can tell the others to look out for her."

"Her name is Seira. She's fifteen years old. She has orange hair and eyes, an orange shell locket around her neck; she's about five foot two and was wearing an orange skirt and red shirt." Rina repeated as the officer wrote it down on a pad of paper.

"Alright. I'll tell the boys to keep an eye out for this girl. Can you give us your number so we can call you if we find anything?"

"Hamasaki Masahairo. We're staying at the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Hotel."

"Alright. We'll see what we can do."

"Arigatuo." Masahairo said as he and Rina left.

"Now where do we go?"

"Maybe we should meet up with Coco and Hippo."

"I guess. But where is that?"

"Let's ask someone. Excuse me," Masahairo said to a group of people. "Can you tell us where the Domino City Museum is?"

"Sure. But we need to hurry and apologize to our friend, Mokuba."

"Wait, were you at the Game Shop?"

"Yeah. My grandpa here owns it."

"Then you were the group of people who saw Seira. Where is she?"

"We don't know. Mokuba said he might have an idea where she is."

"Maybe he went there. May we follow you?"

"Sure. I'm Yugi and this is Jounouchi, Honda, my grandpa and Anzu."

"Rina and Masahairo."

**---**

"Lucia, did you find her yet?" Kaito asked as he met with Lucia.

"Not yet Kaito."

"Damn it. Where could she have gone?" Kaito asked, slamming his fist against one of the tables.

"Are you looking for someone?" they turned around to see a girl around seventeen with red hair and brown eyes. She wore a pink shirt and a blue skirt.

"Miss, have you seen a girl around fifteen with orange hair and eyes?"

"Gomen. No I haven't. Maybe my brother saw her."

"Where is he?"

"He's at the Game Shop."

"Wait a minute, the Game Shop? You wouldn't happen to know Kaiba Mokuba, would you?"

"Yeah. Our older brothers fight a lot. I'm Katsuya Shizuka."

"Ohayo. Nanami Lucia."

"Doumoto Kaito."

"Pleased to meet you. Maybe we should try to museum."

"Okay." As Lucia got up, she bumped into someone else.

"Lucia, are you alright?" Kaito asked. He looked up and said, "Rihito. What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. It's good to see you again Kaito, Lucia-san."

**---**

"Hanon, are you sure that she might be here? I haven't seen her." Nagisa complained.

"I was sure she might have tried to come here."

"Well she isn't unfortunately. Now where do we look?"

"Maybe we should just meet up with Coco at the museum."

"I guess. I wonder if the others are having better luck then us."

"I don't know. Hopefully we'll be able to figure something out." Hanon agreed. She bumped into someone, who grabbed her shoulder to keep her from falling. "G-gomen. I didn't see you." She said, looking up to see someone she was surprised to see.

"It's okay, Hanon-san."

"Mitsuki-sensei… what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Germany studying music?" Hanon asked.

"I finished about two years ago and now I'm an international."

"International?"

"Hai. I'm performing concerts at the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Hotel tomorrow at six everyday for the next month."

"That's the hotel we're staying at."

"Oh Hanon-san, is this the boy you've wrote to me through our letters?" Mitsuki asked, looking over at Nagisa.

"Hai. Nagisa, Mitsuki-sensei."

"I already know who he is. I had his classes you know Hanon." Nagisa said, a little bitter.

"Nagisa, are you alright?" Hanon asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. He pushed it off and walked towards the taxi.

"C'mon, Hanon. We need to find Seira."

"R-right." Hanon turned to Mitsuki and said, "Gomen for Nagisa's behavior. I don't know why he's acting like this."

"It's alright Hanon-san. Is it alright if I accompany you?"

"Yes/No." Hanon looked at Nagisa when he yelled no.

"It's alright. I could just talk to you back at the hotel, no?"

"You know what? Come along. See if I care." Nagisa said bitterly as he got into the taxi, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Um… alright." Hanon said, getting in next, followed by Mitsuki.

**---**

**Oh… jealousy's taking a number on Nagisa. And what will happen in the museum? Cliffies.**

**I've eliminated ones that haven't been chosen. So far with the votes:**

**Karen x Bakura: 3**

**Karen x Malik: 1**

**Karen x Jounouchi: 2**

**Karen x Honda: 1**

**Noel x Ryou: 4**

**Noel x Malik: 1**

**Noel x Yami Yugi: 1**

**Coco x Malik: 3**

**Coco x Jounouchi: 3**

**Coco x Seto: 1**

**Coco x Honda: 1**

**Your votes can still come in. The next chapter is going to have the couple you voted for.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Now here is what you get for the choices.**

_**Chapter 8**_

"Excuse me, did you find a girl around fifteen with orange hair and eyes here?" Noel asked a young woman in a bikini.

"I'm afraid not miss. Gomen."

"Excuse me, have you seen a girl with an orange shell pendant?"

"I think I saw her, but how bout you give me a kiss to remember? OOF!" the boy said as Karen punched his face.

"We're hopeless. We can't find her anywhere and there are disgusting perverted boys trying to sex us." Karen commented as she walked over to Noel. She plopped down on the sand and sighed.

"This is getting really rough." Noel added, plopping down in the sand next to her twin.

"Maybe she went into the water. I'll go check." Karen said as she headed to a deserted area so no one could see her turn into a mermaid.

Noel sighed and then turned around to see whom she didn't ask yet. She noticed a boy with long pale blue hair and brown eyes. He wore a white button down shirt and blue pants.

"Excuse me," Noel called out as she ran to the boy. "Excuse me, but have you see a girl with orange hair and eyes? She's around fifteen, about this tall," Noel mentioned with her hand up to her neck, "And has an orange shell necklace."

"I'm afraid I haven't. Maybe I can help you with your search for her." The boy offered in an accent. Noel blushed a bit when he spoke.

"Arigatuo Mister…"

"Ryou. And you are…"

"Noel."

"Pleased to meet you Noel-san. Now what is the name of the girl you're looking for?"

"Seira."

"Well that should narrow our search down a bit. Seira's a rare name so not many people will have that name. But Noel… that's a beautiful name for an angel."

"Oh. A-arigatuo." Noel thanked, as she blushed a bit.

"Are you alone on your search?"

"No. I'm with my twin sister, Karen. She's checking the water for her."

Ryou then felt tense when she said Karen. In his pocket was a golden ring known as the Millennium Ring and it shook a bit. Luckily Noel didn't see it and Ryou covered it with his hand in his pocket.

"Oh. Maybe I can ask my… uh… brother to help as well. He's just back there. I'll get him." Ryou said as he left.

Noel blushed after he left a bit. She shook her head, trying to get those thoughts out of her head.

Once he was out of eyesight, Ryou took out the ring and looked at it. Then a spirit appeared out of it.

"Why did you do that? She almost saw it." Ryou hissed.

"It was her name." Bakura replied.

"Who? Noel?"

"No. Karen."

"What about her?"

"I know that girl. Her name is the same. She looked just like her."

"Who?"

"Noel. She looked similar to someone I knew. My beloved. Nerak. Except everything about her was purple."

"So? What does that have to do with Noel?"

"Let me take over."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it. I need to find Nerak."

"She might not even be-"

"Don't contradict me. I know what I saw and Nerak is here. I feel her presence here. She's not too far."

"But-"

"I'm taking over. NOW!"

"Coco-san, are you sure we're going the right way?" Hippo asked the third time. He was in human form and he and Coco were walking in an alley.

"Of course I'm sure. I followed that guy's direction. Left at the pizzeria, right at the park… or was it the other way around?" Coco muttered to herself as she pondered it.

Hippo sweat dropped and asked, "We're lost, aren't we?"

"Of course we're not lost. I'm not a dumb blonde."

"Then where are we?"

"I don't know."

"Then we're lost."

"No, we're not lost. We just don't know where we are."

"THEY'RE THE SAME THING!"

"No they're not. Lost is when you don't have any hope with no idea where you are. Not knowing where you are is when you're lost but you know you'll be able to get un-lost." Coco said, winking at the anime-sweat dropping penguin.

"Are you sure you're not reading too many of those comic books or is it what humans call 'weed'?"

Coco glared at Hippo and hit him. "Just shut up. I'm positive that we're going the right way."

"You must be tourists," they turned around to see a platinum blonde boy with dark skin, violent eyes, a black tank top and ripped jeans. He was sitting on a red and black motorbike with a black helmet. "Otherwise you would have known that this area is the Sticker territory."

"Yeah. So what if we are?"

"I suggest you follow me. Before on of the members finds you here, bring you down, rape and then kill you."

"And how do I know you're not going to do that to me? I don't even know you."

"Because I'm not one of them. Hurry up and get on my bike."

"I don't believe you."

"Why must women be so stubborn? I'm trying to help you."

"Well you're not helping me by trying to rape me."

"Rape you? Why would I rape you? A dumb blonde who's stubborn as a mule with no fashion sense wearing the same color as their hair?"

"Look who's talking? Incase you didn't know, you're also a blonde."

"Hardly."

"Still, you're a blonde."

"I said hardly. Now will you get on before one of the members find you and your friend here?"

"Let's just follow him. This place is creepy enough." Hippo pleaded, tugging on her arm.

"You see, even your friend has sense enough to come with me."

"Look, we don't have time to argue. We're just trying to find the museum here."

"The Domino City Museum?"

"That's the one."

"I'll take you there. My sister is the curator there."

"I still don't trust you."

"Coco-san, let's just listen to him. Maybe he can help us."

"Coco? What kind of name is Coco?"

"A girls' name. Why? You got a problem with that?"

"But seriously, Coco? Ha. That's the kind of name given to crack girls." The boy teased, ignoring a fuming yellow mermaid.

"Well I won't listen to you until I know your name."

"Malik. Ishtar Malik. Now will you get on the bike?" Malik said, tossing her and Hippo helmets.

"Fine." Coco said, stepping onto the bike, Hippo behind her.

"Hold onto me or you'll fall off." Malik warned as he put his helmet back on and started the engine. Hippo held onto Coco, but she was hesitant to do so to Malik until he started riding. That was when she held onto him, blushing a bit.

Karen swam in the water, scanning the area incase she missed something. _She's not here. Where could she have gone?_ As Karen surfaced, she sat down on one of the rocks by the water. Her fin swished in the water and she kicked it back and forth like she would have done with her legs.

"Are you looking for something?" she turned around to see a boy long, wild pale blue hair and brown eyes. He wore a white button down shirt and blue pants. He was about a few inches taller than Ryou and had a better build. Around his neck was the Millennium Ring that was in his pocket. Luckily for her, she was behind some other rocks so he only saw her upper torso.

"M-me?"

"You're the only one here unless I'm talking to myself." He said, moving towards her.

"S-stay back." She said, moving away.

"Why? Is something wrong?" he asked, trying to sound like he didn't know as he stepped closer. But in truth, he knew why. _It has to be her. She looks just like her when she was a mermaid. Nerak, my love, you're back._

"Nothing's wrong. Stay back!" she repeated.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I know you're a mermaid." Karen's eyes widened as he just appeared above her. She dove into the water and tried to swim away only to be caught by her arm.

"Let me go. Let me go." She protested, trying to shake him off. Instead of letting her go, he kissed her. She tensed up a bit but soon kissed him back.

_It's so warm… so passionate… so… familiar. EH? Why does this feel familiar? I don't even know him and… he's kissing me. It feels so… good. Well, since I haven't become bubbles, I guess I could try talking to him._

_I'm glad she didn't start trying to kill me again. I hope she'll try and trust me now. Maybe a memory will help._ The man thought as the ring began shaking and glowing again. After a few seconds it stopped and a beam of light hit Karen in the forehead.

Seira huffed as she ran in the museum. She didn't know where she was going and when she looked up, she was inside a cool, dark room with few exhibits displayed. One of them was labeled "The Pharaoh and the High Priest" and others had Egyptian artifacts.

_I must be in the basement or something. Hopefully Mokuba won't find me._

"Are you looking for something?" she whirled around to see an Egyptian woman with a white dress with a gold necklace with an Egyptian eye in the middle.

"N-no. I just… got lost."

"You're running away from Kaiba Mokuba and you're hiding here."

"How did yo-?"

"My necklace foresaw this. You are Seira. You're staying at the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Hotel with nine other people and you recently ran from the Game Shop."

"How much did you see?" _I hope she didn't see about us being mermaids._

"Not much. I only saw it today." Seira sighed in relief. "Are you looking for something in particular?"

"That tablet, over there. They look like-"

"Kabia Seto and Mouto Yugi. I know. They are descendants of the Pharaoh and the High Priest. I already know them."

"Oh. And who are you?"

"Ishtar Isis."

"Well Ishtar-san, if you foresaw me coming here, are you a seer?"

"Somewhat."

"Do you work here?"

"Yes. I'm the curator."

"What was your latest addition?"

"My, aren't you intriguing."

"Well I try. My friend Noel-san wants me to improve my history so I can go to a good college."

"I see. Well, we just got this tablet a while ago. However, I'm rather puzzled about it. My co-worker and I are trying to piece it together."

"May I see it?"

"It's right behind you." Seira turned around and backed away as her eyes widened. It had a woman with long flowing hair and a scepter and a long dress holding her scepter in the air. Underneath the woman were nine girls in idol outfits, each holding a microphone that they sang into. There was a monster in the middle being destroyed by breaking into pieces.

_It… it can't be possible… it looks like me and the other girls and Aqua Regina-sama. But those two other people… who are they?_

"Is something wrong?"

"N-nothing. Nothing's wrong. Just where did you find this?" _Please say ocean… please say ocean…_

"In Cairo, Egypt. Why?"

"Isis-chan, I came as soon as you called." They turned to see a woman with long orange hair and eyes, wearing a white strapless dress that had the black ribbon with a single orange strap going down her dress around her waist, orange drop earrings and black neckline.

"Good. Sara, this is Seira. Seira, Sara." Isis introduced. But neither was listening, for they both looked at each other.

"S-Sara?"

"Seira?"

"You two know each other?"

"We're… sisters."

"Yeah. Sisters."

"Oh. You never told me you had a sister."

"I didn't because I thought she was gone."

"Same here. Um… Sara, didn't you di-"

"Seira, I think that can wait till later. But now, I need to know where the others are."

**what do you think? Good? Bad? Your reviews count on what happens next.**


	9. Chapter 9

'_Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start'_ - thinking

'Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start' - talking

'**Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start'** - Arabic

'_**Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start'**_ - Mermaids singing

_As you saw, Karen is with Bakura, Noel with Ryou and Coco and Malik are starting off a competitive relationship._

_Now to thank my reviewers. All of you have been so good to me. And in return I will continue this story._

_**Chapter 9**_

"You see? I told you that I'd get you here." Malik said as he pulled up to the museum.

"Arigatuo Malik-san." Hippo thanked as he got off the bike.

"No sweat kid. Well princess, what do you have to say?" Malik asked, also getting off the bike while holding his hand out to help Coco down.

"First of all, don't call me princess. I have a name. Second, I don't have to say anything if I don't want to. And third, it would have helped if you didn't go through that red light." Coco replied, getting off as well, brushing off his hand to help her down.

"The old geezer wasn't moving so it wouldn't matter."

"You still ran his cat's tail over."

"Yeah but he isn't filing charges against us."

"Of course he's not. He's probably in the hospital right now, going through shock after you not only ran over his cat's tail, but also nearly running him over **and** blowing smoke in his face."

"Well gee; you don't need to make such a big deal about it." Malik shrugged. Coco crossed her arms across her chest and turned away.

"Coco-san, let's just find Seira and then leave, alright?"

"Fine." Coco said as they walked up the steps. "You don't need to follow us. We can make it up the stairs ourselves."

"Who said I was going to follow you? My sister works here. I'm picking her up."

"Hmph." Coco said as she walked faster up the stairs.

"Well excuse me." Malik said, clutching his chest. "You break my heart, princess."

"Well you break my patience. Now will you please stop following us."

"I already told you. I'm here to pick up my sister, baka."

"Don't baka me, teme."

"Baka."

"Teme."

"Baka."

"Teme."

"Baka."

"Teme."

"Baka."

"Teme."

"Baka."

"Teme."

"Baka."

"Teme."

"Baka."

"Teme."

"Stop fighting!"

"You are such a creep."

"Oh, I'm a creep? Well you're such a dumb blonde."

"YOU'RE A BLONDE TOO, MORON!"

"Well at least I'm not dumb."

"Well who said you're smart?"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, isn't that Malik?" Yugi asked as he and the others walked closer to the museum.

"Yeah. But it looks like he's blowing off some steam with a blonde girl." Jounouchi commented.

"I don't know why he'd be arguing with her. She's kinda hot."

"Hey I saw her first."

"Sure you did."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Rina-chan, isn't that Coco and Hippo?"

"It is. Why is Coco fighting with that guy?"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah?"

"STOP FIGHTING!" Hippo yelled after he hit both Coco and Malik on the heads with a giant paper fan. "You're acting like children. Can't you act your age?"

"Hey Malik," Malik turned around to see the group moving towards them.

"Oh. Hey." Coco then slapped him across the face. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being a bastard."

"Well at least I'm not a moron."

"Bastard."

"Moron."

"Don't start that again."

"Hey Malik, who's your girlfriend? She's kinda hot." Jounouchi asked, winking at Coco.

"I'm/she's not his/my girlfriend!" Coco and Malik yelled.

"Are you sure? Well, is she taken?" Honda asked, flashing Coco a sly grin.

"Of course I'm not taken. But I wouldn't waste my time with boys when I should be studying for college." Coco scoffed, turning her back to the boys.

"I didn't think a blonde would care so much about college." Malik commented. Immediately, Coco turned around to face him with fists ready to pummel him.

"Well what about you? You're a blonde and why don't you care for your education?"

"Because I don't need it."

"Why? You're gonna spend the rest of your life under a rock or something?"

"Why I otta…"

"Malik! It ain't right to fight a girl." Jounouchi said.

"If that's a girl that Yugi's tall."

"Hey!"

"Hay is for horses, Yugi, not midgets."

"Can you stop making fun of Yugi's height?" Honda asked.

"Coco, did you find Seira yet?" Rina asked, walking up to her friend.

"You didn't?"

"We told the cops. We're still waiting." Masahiro replied.

"Oh."

"Rina-chan! Coco-chan!" Hanon called out as she got out of the taxi she was in.

"Hanon. Did you find her?" Coco asked, turning her back to Malik.

"Iie. But we did find someone else."

"Who?"

"Ohayo everyone." Mitsuki said as he got out of the car, followed by a fuming Nagisa.

"Mitsuki-sensei. What are you doing here?" Rina asked.

"I came here for a while at your hotel. I'm holding concerts at the hotel."

"Oh."

"Hey, wasn't he the one that was in Gai-"

"Kaito-san!" Hippo called out.

"Kaito?"

"Coco."

"Lucia."

"Did you-"

"None of us did. We have here to check and then the beach where Karen and Noel are."

"Lucia-san, Kaito-san, good to see you."

"Mitsuki-sensei!"

"Lucia-san, is this where you think Seira is?"

"Rihtio-san."

"Shizuka!"

"Nii-san!"

"Hanon-san."

"Mitsuki Taro?"

"Rihito-san?"

"Baka."

"Teme."

"Baka."

"Teme."

"CAN WE STOP WITH THE NAMES AND FIND THIS GIRL EVERYONE'S TALKING ABOUT?" Anzu yelled, making everyone look at her.

"Um… alright. Inside?"

"Yeah."

"Isis-chan, you said that one of the idols glowed. Which one?"

"This one." Isis said, pointing to one of them.

_No way. She looks like me._ Seira thought, then thought back to her pearl. _I get it now. When Jounouchi dropped my pearl in the water, it must have activated this tablet. But what does it mean?_

"I see."

"Surprisingly, she looks like your sister."

"I'm not sure. But it's the same when you said that one looked like me." Sara said, pointing to the one above Seira's.

"I guess."

"Isis!" they turned to see Mokuba running down the stairs. Seira gasped and hid behind one of the exhibits.

"Mokuba. What is it?" Isis asked.

"Did you see a girl who looks like Sara but younger?"

"I think so. Why?"

"I need to ask her something. About the pearl I have."

"May I see it?" Sara asked. Mokuba hesitantly opened his hand to reveal the pearl.

_I'm going to be yelled at for sure now._

_Once I finish with Mokuba, Seira is so going to get yelled at._

"Where did you find such a pearl, Mokuba? Orange pearls are rare."

"Well… it was given to me by an orange mermaid princess as a sign we'd meet again."

"And how do you know she was a mermaid princess?"

"Five years ago, a mermaid saved me from a ship wreak and she gave me her pearl as a sign we'll meet again. And today, a boy explained to me about seven colored pearls means that they belong to seven mermaid princesses."

"This boy… what was his name?"

"Hippo I think."

_He's the next person… well; animal… um… well I'm going to yell at him too._

_I feel sorry for Hippo now. He's gonna get yelled at and faint after he thought she died. But how is she here?_

"So this is the museum that Seira might be in?" Lucia asked.

"Maybe. I'm not sure."

"Well we did see Mokuba's limo outside, so he might be here and so might Seira." Jounouchi stated.

"Baka."

"Teme."

"Baka."

"Teme."

"Why are you two arguing?"

"He's a bastard who thinks he's all that." Coco replied.

"She's a dumb blonde who tries to act high and mighty." Malik snapped back.

"You jerk!"

"Dumb blonde!"

"Hey!"

"Shut it Jounouchi."

"Let me at him." Coco said, jumping Malik. Soon they were hitting, biting, whatever came to mind with beating the living pulp out of someone, and they sure did that. That ended up with them rolling down the steps to the basement. Coco ended up under Malik, lips almost touching. When the others got down there, they looked at the two.

"**Malik!** **Get off your girlfriend!**" Isis yelled that made Malik blush slightly and get off Coco.

"**She's not my girlfriend. She's someone I picked up to bring to the museum**." He replied coolly. Coco got up and jumped him again, proceeding in beating him.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Crazy bitch."

"Dumb bastard!"

"Cat fight!" Jounouchi called out.

"You dickhead. A catfight is between to girls."

"What do you call this?"

"A fuck show."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWO!" Everyone in the room yelled.

"Coco, stop it right now!" Sara yelled as she and Isis separated Malik and Coco. Coco looked up to see who stopped her and paled. The others saw and paled except for the Domino residents.

"S-Sara?"

"Holy… you were dead. I mean, we saw you... the castle sunk... you went back... you didn't come out... and you died with Gaito… and…" Hanon then ranted on about what happened, probably going into shock.

"Um… Sara you know these people?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes."

"You were dead and then-"

"Yeah. I thought that too." Seira said, accidentally revealing herself. She then shrunk down at everyone glaring at her.

"Seira..." Mokuba started as he tried walking towards her, but was silenced and stopped when Sara held her arm out between the two young teens.

"Everyone out… now." Sara said, trying to retain composition.

"Um… Sara…?"

"Except for Seira, Coco, Kaito, Hanon, Lucia, Rina and Hippo, I don't want anyone down here right now."

"Uh… alright?"

"Is everything okay? I heard yelling and I…" Taro was about to say more when he saw Sara. Everyone looked at them; Taro's shocked eyes and Sara's cold body language.

"Everyone out except the ones I said."

"Sara I-"

"Now."

"C'mon buddy. Let's go before she flips her lid." Jounouchi said, putting his hand on Taro's shoulder.

"You don't understand. She-"

"Yeah. You better come with us before they call security on us." Honda added, helping Jounouchi drag Taro up the stairs.

Everyone left except Sara, Seira, Hippo, Coco, Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Kaito, Rihtio, Nagisa and Masahairo.

"I asked that everyone-"

"They already know Sara. Rihtio-san is like Kaito with his powers. He helped us with Mikeru and Nagisa and Masahairo are with Hanon and Rina." Lucia explained.

"I see. As you can see, I'm alive and have been for the past few months an-"

"If you were still alive months ago, why didn't you go to the ocean?"

"Because you wouldn't have recognized me if I did."

"Why? What happened?"

"You know that I was the Orange mermaid princess until Seira came to be. Now I'm reborn… still a mermaid princess… but of another pearl." Sara then revealed a pearl shell locket, like the others, except it was all red. "I am the Red mermaid princess."

"Wait, so instead of orange, you're red? Then why is your-"

"It only changes when I get wet."

"Oh. But this tablet… what about it?"

"While staying here, I needed a job. The curator hired me and we've become partners and best friends since. Only recently we found this in Cairo, Egypt. I know it shocked Seira when she saw it, and it shocked her more when Isis-chan said that the Seira idol glowed. By the way, Seira, how did that boy come across your pearl?"

"Long story short, I gave it to him after I saved him from a shipwreck five years ago and it got wet when Jounouchi tried to look at it."

"Don't blame her, Sara. It's just like our story." Lucia said, defending Seira.

"And if it has us and Aqua Regina-sama, why wasn't it found in the ocean? And who is that other girl?" Hanon asked, pointing to another one. The girl looked around five with long hair tied in a braid, with an idol outfit similar to Sara's.

"That's what's got me puzzled. I instantly figured who the others were except for her. But something about her is familiar, other than the outfit."

"She sort of looks like a mixture of Kaito and you. I mean, she has your face but she has Kaito's eyes." Lucia commented, looking closely at the tablet. True enough, the girl's eyes were similar to Kaito's but no color could be seen.

"I'm not sure anymore." Sara was about to say more when screaming could be heard upstairs. A water form with the head of a dragon came down and hit Hippo, reverting him back to penguin form.

"HIPPO!"

"Isn't that Izuru's monster?"

"It is. But how is it here unless…"

"Hide!" Sara yelled grabbing Seira and hiding in the shadows.

The others followed the pursuit, making it seem no one was there. Then the dragon lady herself stepped down the stairs, looking around. She then spotted the tablet with the mermaid princesses and said, "Take that tablet down and head back to the ocean!" the monster obeyed as it opened its mouth to grab the tablet. She was about to get on when Mokuba jumped her from behind and started hitting her.

"Put it back! Put it back!"

"QUIET!" Izuru said, summoning another water dragon to hold fast on Mokuba waist. "Don't interfere with me, boy." She said as the dragon with the tablet bent its head down, allowing Izuru to get on its head and break a hole through the wall and leave through it, the one holding Mokuba behind her.

"Why is she here and what does she want with that tablet?" Lucia asked as they came out of hiding.

"I don't care about that. She has Mokuba." Seira said, running through the hole.

"Seira! Don't!" Sara yelled but Seira was already gone.

"We have to go after her."

**cliffie. Review on what you want to happen.**

_**Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Someone brought up a point about the ages of the mermaids. So here are the ages of everyone I'm having in the story:**

_**Lucia: 19**_

_**Kaito: 19**_

_**Rina: 19**_

_**Hanon: 19**_

_**Karen: 21**_

_**Coco: 22**_

_**Noel: 21**_

_**Nagisa: 18**_

_**Masahiro: 19**_

_**Seira: 14, turning 15 in later chapters**_

_**Sara: 27**_

_**Gaito: 26**_

_**Hippo: 16**_

_**Yuri: 16**_

_**Yugi: 19**_

_**Jounouchi: 20**_

_**Honda: 20**_

_**Anzu: 19**_

_**Seto: 24**_

_**Mokuba: 15**_

_**Isis: 28**_

_**Malik: 24**_

_**Bakura: 23**_

_**Ryou: 21**_

_**Taro: 32**_

_**Rihtio: 30**_

'_Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start'_ - thinking/flashback

'Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start' - talking

'**Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start'** - Arabic/thinking in flashback

'_**Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start'**_ - Mermaids singing

_**Previously on Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start: Yu-Gi-Oh! Style:**_

**I'm glad she didn't start trying to kill me again. I hope she'll try and trust me now. Maybe a memory will help.**_ The man thought as the ring began shaking and glowing again. After a few seconds it stopped and a beam of light hit Karen in the forehead._

_**Chapter 10**_

_Karen opened her eyes to notice she wasn't in the ocean anymore and that she was in human form. She looked around to see she was in a burning village, people screaming, and soldiers on horses killing animals, men, women and children. Her eyes widened in horror as she tried to defend one of the children only to go right through them._

**What's happening? Where am I? And where did that guy go?**_ Karen thought as she witnessed the blood and flames. She saw a family being corned against the wall of a building, two soldiers with swords at them. The mother had dark hair and eyes and there was a little boy with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes, both dressed in rags. The boy looked no older than eight and the woman looked to be around in her thirties._

"_Please leave us alone. We haven't done anything wrong." The woman said, standing in front of the boy._

"_Silence woman. We have strict orders from the Pharaoh that this village to be slaughtered."_

"_Please leave my son alone. I beg of you." The woman pleaded, only for the soldiers to thrust his sword into the woman's chest, pulling out the blood. Karen and the young child watched in horror as they then headed towards him, swords bloody. The boy didn't move, still frozen with fear and shock._

"_Run. Run kid!" Karen yelled, but realized they couldn't hear her._

_The soldiers moved closer but another soldier yelled, "There's a big lot down there. Leave the boy for later." The two soldiers then followed the other soldier leaving the boy._

"_Mama… mama wake up." The boy said, shaking the body._

"_Please… my son. Run… get away from here."_

"_Whoever did this will pay."_

"_The Pharaoh is not good my son… run… escape the fate I have. Leave now… Bakura." The woman said, those being the last words she ever spoke._

_The boy had tears in his eyes and then ran, not knowing where he was going. Karen followed him until he fell into a river. He started splashing around until he went under. Karen tried to dive in but it wouldn't allow her to. In the water she saw a young purple mermaid, similar to her when she was younger, swim to the boy and surfaced with him._

**Who is she and what is she doing in a river?**_ Karen wondered, but noticed the locket around the young mermaid's neck was the same one she had around hers._

Karen opened her eyes to see that she was back in the present, in mermaid form and that the man still held her. "What was that?"

"That was a memory from Ancient Egypt. You see, I have a spirit who resides in this ring and he is searching for what happened to his lover."

"The mermaid…"

"Yes. She was a mermaid princess and the spirit's lover. Supposedly related to you."

"But how did I-"

"The spirit only showed you one of his memories, so that's why you couldn't do anything."

"And the mermaid?"

"She saved him from drowning and that is all that is known to him about her. After a fight with the Pharaoh over what you saw, he lost his memories of her and never saw her again."

"That mermaid… she looked like me. She had the locket I have now." Karen whispered, touching her locket.

Seira swam in a river after she lost Izuru when she teleported. Going through the river would take less time if she ran to the ocean.

_Mokuba… I lost you once for five years… I will not allow Izuru to get away with this._ Seira thought angrily as she swam. Suddenly she remembered Mokuba still had her pearl.

_How will I be able to stop her if Mokuba has my pearl. If he can throw it to me… maybe._ _But still… how is Izuru alive? And what does she want with the tablet?_

"So you have come, mermaid princess." Seira looked up and saw Izuru, surrounded by a water cyclone, holding an unconscious Mokuba to her. Beside her was the dragon with the tablet.

"Mokuba! Let him go!"

"I don't think so. I came for the tablet, but finding a mermaid princess and her pearl is like killing two birds with one stone!" Izuru said as she summoned more dragons to attack Seira.

Noel tried to find Ryou or Karen when her locket started to glow. _Trouble._ She thought as she ran to the ocean and dove in.

Karen was about to ask the boy his name when her pearl became to glow. "I have to go."

"It's alright. Just promise me that's you'll come here again. In your human form." He asked, holding her hand.

"Just tell me your name."

"Bakura. Yours?"

"Karen." She replied as she dove into the water.

Seira was hit by several of the dragons, trying to hold on. By that time, Mokuba started coming around and saw her. His eyes widened. An image of Seira when they first met appeared then was replaced with the Seira now.

_It's her. She's back._ He thought, the pearl in his hand glowing. Mokuba looked at it and threw it to her. "Take it!" he said, not noticing or caring that he wasn't struggling for air as he spoke. Izuru then tried to get the pearl back.

"No!" Izuru said as the pearl headed for Seira.

"Orange Pearl Voice!" Seira said as she transformed.

"Ha. One mermaid princess won't hurt me." Izuru taunted.

"Purple Pearl Voice!"

"Aiiro Pearl Voice!"

Seira looked behind her and saw Karen and Noel beside her.

"Attack now!"

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" the three mermaid princesses said as they began.

_**Dareka no koe ni namaewo yobarete me wo samasu**_

_**Aoi nami ni ukabu umi no yurikago de**_

_**Yume wo miteta no**_

Izuru's monsters dissolved as the singing went on, Izuru clutching her chest in pain. Mokuba looked up, smiling as he saw Seira singing.

_That song… that was the song she sang when we first met._

_**Kono umi no dokoka de ima arasou koe ga suru**_

_**Naiteru kokoro kara ai wa umarenai**_

_**Kanashimi dake ga afurete shimau**_

_**Utsukushii umi no negai no kakera kara**_

_**Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite**_

_**Yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI no umi ni wa**_

_**Sekai no namida ga nemutteru**_

"Love shower pitch!" Seira, Noel and Karen said as Izuru then let go of Mokuba. The tablet sunk to the floor and stayed there. "How about an encore?"

"No encore. I'll be back!" Izuru swore as she disappeared. Mokuba became unconscious and sunk as well.

Seira swam towards him held him and told the other two, "Bring the tablet to land. The others will explain."

"What about Mokuba?"

"I'll bring him back." Seira said as she swam off with Mokuba.

Bakura watched as Karen swam off. Then Ryou in spirit form appeared.

"What was that all about?"

"Listen, I know you have a crush on Karen's sister, Noel."

"What? No I don't." Ryou protested, blushing as Bakura smirked.

"Yes you do. I've lived with you for how many years? Two years?"

"Actually, it's three and two months."

"Whatever. The point is, I know very well about you and I can tell you like her. A lot."

"Was it obvious to her?"

"No."

"Good."

"But she likes you back."

"Oh Kami."

"Mokuba. Please wake up." Seira said as she began shaking him. She already brought him to the surface and he hadn't woken up yet. He then began slowly opening his eyes and looked up at Seira. "Mokuba!"

"It's… it's you. You saved me again." Mokuba said as he sat up. Seira shook her head.

"No. It was all thanks to you that we're alive." Seira said as tears fell. Mokuba grinned.

"You were crying that time too." Mokuba commented.

"At last… we get to meet each other again." Seira said as she hugged him. Mokuba looked up at her before resting his head on her chest.

In the distance, Hippo, Kaito, Masahiro, Nagisa, Sara, Lucia, Coco, Rina and Hanon watched the pair.

"It's beautiful." Coco commented.

"It's our story." Lucia added.

"It's love." Hanon pointed out.

"It's like history repeated itself." Rina remarked.

"It's dangerous." The others looked at Sara when she said that. "Even though you have already experienced your mermaid-human relationship, Seira is in danger as are we. Izuru is alive and she stole the tablet. That means someone awakened her to find out more about this tablet."

"So where's the tablet?"

"It's right here." They looked behind them to see Karen and Noel carrying it.

"How did you-"

"Izuru attacked Seira and we went to help." Noel answered.

"She told us to bring the tablet here." Karen added.

"It's a good thing Izuru didn't get the tablet. Who knows what powers and secrets it might hold." Sara said. She glanced down at Seira and Mokuba and sighed.

_Please Aqua Regina-sama… if you are forgiving enough to protect young love; please forgive my sins, if that is the reason why you brought me here. I only wish that my family is safe and not cursed as I am._

"Sara? Are you alright?" Lucia asked, snapping the older woman out of her thought.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried."

Izuru kneeled down in front of a shadowed person. She was back in her demon form, complete with a dark fin. The person appeared to be a man, having on leg crossed over the other, wearing dark pants and an open shirt.

"Why do you return empty handed, Izuru? Surely the tablet must have been easy to get yet it is not here."

"Gomen Gaito-sama. It's the mermaid princesses' fault I failed."

"Oh? The pink, green and mizuro mermaids giving you problems?"

"No. It was the purple, aiiro and orange's fault."

"Nani? The orange mermaid?"

"Gaito-sama, I don't think it was Sara. She appeared much younger and her song was much different from Sara's song."

"How is that possible? After Sara died there should have been no heir for the Indian Ocean. She had her pearl… didn't she?"

"I don't think so. You see there was this boy that tried to stop me. He had the orange pearl and gave it to the mermaid."

Before they could continue, a man appeared and asked, "She failed, didn't she? Bakura-sama is not going to be pleased." This person had a dark maroon hew hair with loose bangs, pulled into a pony-tail at the back and wore a white, low-collared dress shirt, a navy blue mini-skirt, complete with a red belt. The person also had navy blue knee-high boots, and out of his back sprouted dark purple bat wings.

"No asked you, Lady Bat." Izuru snapped back.

"I'm just doing reports for Bakura-sama." Lady Bat replied.

"Just because you're a higher rank doesn't mean you have the right to mock me. You too have failed to bring mermaid princesses to your old master."

"Hmph." Lady Bat scoffed.

"Lady Bat, would you kindly tell Bakura that even though Izuru failed to bring the tablet? That she found out that there is a new orange mermaid princess?" Gaito asked, not calling Bakura "sama".

"You know Bakura-sama dislikes it when you call him that." Lady Bat said as he disappeared in a cluster of bats.

"Izuru, fetch Yuri and tell her to come to me."

"Hai Gaito-sama." Izuru said as she disappeared. Then a young girl with lime green hair and green cat eyes appeared. She was dressed in a dark red dress and had a ruffled headband over her head.

"You called Gaito-sama?"

"Yuri, go to Domino City. Find anyone that looks like Sara and report back to me."

"Hai."

"Actually, if you come across that boy Hippo, go to him. Tell him that I want to meet with him and bring him to me. Tell him that I don't want to harm him or try to find the mermaid princesses, but to talk."

"But Gaito-sama…"

"I know you love the boy." Yuri felt her face heat up but Gaito continued. "That is why he will listen to you. If he does want to meet with me, tell him that I will meet him at bay."

"Hai." Yuri said as she disappeared. Gaito then got up from his seat and walked towards the open windows of the underwater palace they were in.

"Sara… where are you?" he whispered.

"Is there anything you need us to do?" he turned around to see two teenagers around Seira's age.

The boy had messy orange hair, dark red eyes, and wore a black shirt and pants. The girl had long black hair, dark red eyes, and wore a black strapless dress that reached up to her knees, black drop earrings and black chocker.

"Not yet. But I will summon you when I need you two."

"Hai." The girl said, walking away. The boy stayed where he was and Gaito raised an eyebrow.

"Is something the matter?"

"I wish to go to the surface. I have an idea that will attract the mermaid princesses and allow us to capture them."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"There is a surfing contest tomorrow; all the surfers in Domino will be there. If the mermaid princesses are in Domino, then they will surely be there to watch. Then I will put my plan to action, allowing the mermaids to fall into my trap."

"I cannot allow you to. Bakura only wants to send one at a time and I have Yuri going already."

"He won't know. After all, didn't you say I look like your brother? I could pose as him and he won't know the difference."

"It's too dangerous. I won't let you go."

"How can you keep me and Aries here when you know we can try and bring them in?"

"Because you are my son and I won't allow you to go where you will get hurt!" Gaito snapped back. "Now, go back to your sister."

The boy glared before turning his back and said, "Hai… father."

"Good… Kaito."

**dun, dun, dun, dun. ****Cliffies. When did Gaito have kids? Why does Sara think she's cursed? What does Gaito want to talk about with Hippo? Will Seira and Mokuba's love last? Will his brother find out? Will Rebecca interfere with their love? Why does Sara hate Taro? Is this Bakura that Karen kissed good or evil? Who is this other Bakura? Will Coco and Malik let their differences go and let love blossom? Find out by clicking that little review box.**

**Here's a little bonus with comments from the cast:**

**Gaito**: I think the kids part was unexpected. I mean, sure Sara and my relationship has gone to the next level, but kids-

**Sara**: And what's wrong with kids?

**Gaito**: Nothing's wrong. It's just sudden. I mean, they're freaking fifteen.

**Yuri**: Hippo-sama!

**Hippo**: Yuri-san!

**Yuri**: Hippo-sama!

**Hippo**: Yuri-san!

**Yuri**: Hippo-sama!

**Hippo**: Yuri-san!

**Yuri**: Hippo-sama!

**Hippo**: Yuri-san!

**Everyone else**: ALRIGHT! WE GET IT! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN EACH OTHER IN FIVE YEARS! GET OVER IT!

*Hippo and Yuri hold each and look at everyone: o.o*

**Seira**: Mokuba is so cute.

**Mokuba**: *blushes and mutters something incoherent*

**Seto**: You won't take Mokuba away from me! *picks up chibi Mokuba plush and cradles it*

**Noel**: Ryou-chan is so handsome.

**Karen**: … o.O

**Noel**: What? He is?

**Karen**: Ryou-chan?

**Hanon**: Hey! No copying me! The -chan is mine!

**Noel**: Who said?

**Malik**: Baka.

**Coco**: Teme.

**Malik**: Baka.

**Coco**: Teme.

**Malik**: Baka.

**Coco**: Teme.

**Malik**: Baka.

**Coco**: Teme.

**Malik**: Baka.

**Coco**: Teme.

**Malik**: Baka.

**Coco**: Teme.

**Malik**: Baka.

**Coco**: Teme.

**Everyone else**: SHUT UP! WE ALREADY KNOW YOU TWO ARE ONLY ARUGING TO HIDE YOUR REAL FEELINGS!

**Coco & Malik**: I HATE HIM/HER!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone, this is Black Cat speaking. I understand it's been nearly a year since chapter 10 went up. I thank everyone who reviewed and added this story as an alert or favorite or both. I first made this story before high school and put it up first in 2006. My account got hacked in 2009 and I decided to repost it. This chapter was first made in 2007 but I never got a chance to post it since I couldn't find the USB it was on until a few days ago. I added some new things on here to keep this story interesting. I'm not sure yet if I want to continue it or just finish it in a few chapters since I'm busy with college now. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Don't complain.**

* * *

_**Previously on Pichi Pichi Pitch: Domino City:**_

_Seira was hit by several of the dragons, trying to hold on. By that time, Mokuba started coming around and saw her. His eyes widened. An image of Seira when they first met appeared then was replaced with the Seira now._

**It's her. She's back**_. He thought, the pearl in his hand glowing. Mokuba looked at it and threw it to her. "Take it!" he said, not caring or noticing that he wasn't struggling for air as he spoke. Izuru then tried to get the pearl back._

"_No!" Izuru said as the pearl headed for Seira._

"_It's… it's you. You saved me again." Mokuba said as he sat up. Seira shook her head._

"_No. It was all thanks to you that we're alive."_

"_You were crying that time too." Mokuba commented._

"_At last… we get to meet each other again." Seira said as she hugged him. Mokuba looked up at her before resting his head on her chest._

* * *

"_Even though you have already experienced your mermaid-human relationship, Seira is in danger as are we. Izuru is alive and she stole the tablet. That means someone awakened her to capture Seira."_

"_It's a good thing Izuru didn't get the tablet. Who knows what powers and secrets it might hold." Sara said. She glanced down at Seira and Mokuba and sighed._

**Please Aqua Regina-sama… if you are forgiving; please forgive my sins, if that is the reason why you brought me here. I only wish that my family is safe and not cursed as I am.**

"_Sara? Are you alright?" Lucia asked, snapping the older woman out of her thought._

"_I'm fine. I'm just worried."_

* * *

"_Why do you return empty handed, Izuru? Surely the tablet must have been easy to get yet it is not here."_

"_Gomen Gaito-sama. It's the mermaid princesses' fault I failed."_

"_Oh? The pink, green and mizuro mermaids were giving you problems?"_

"_No. It was the purple, aiiro and orange's fault."_

"_Nani? The orange mermaid?"_

"_Gaito-sama, I don't think it was Sara. She appeared much younger and her song was much different from Sara's song."_

"_How is that possible? After Sara died there should have been no heir for the Indian Ocean. She had her pearl… didn't she?"_

"_I don't think so. You see there was this boy that tried to stop me. He had the orange pearl and gave it to the mermaid."_

* * *

"_You called Gaito-sama?"_

"_Yuri, go to Domino City. Find anyone that looks like Sara and report back to me."_

"_Hai."_

"_Actually, if you come across that boy Hippo, go to him. Tell him that I want to meet with him and bring him to me. Tell him that I don't want to harm him or try to find the mermaid princesses, but to talk."_

"_But Gaito-sama…"_

"_I know you love the boy." Yuri felt her face heat up but Gaito continued. "That is why he will listen to you. If he doesn't want to come to me, tell him that I will meet him at bay."_

"_Hai." Yuri said as she disappeared._

* * *

"_Is something the matter?"_

"_I wish to go to the surface. I have an idea that will attract the mermaid princesses and allow us to capture them."_

"_Oh? And what might that be?"_

"_There is a surfing contest tomorrow; all the surfers in Domino will be there. If the mermaid princesses are in Domino, then they will surely be there to watch. Then I will put my plan to action, allowing the mermaids to fall into my trap."_

"_I cannot allow you to. Bakura only wants to send one at a time and I have Yuri going already."_

"_He won't know. After all, didn't you say I look like your brother? I could pose as him and he won't know the difference."_

"_It's too dangerous. I won't let you go."_

"_How can you keep me and Aries here when you know we can try and bring them in?"_

"_Because you are my son and I won't allow you to go where you will get hurt!" Gaito snapped back. "Now, go back to your sister."_

_The boy glared before turning his back and said, "Hai… father."_

"_Good… Kaito."_

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

Seira was still holding Mokuba and crying and looked down at him. "I knew if you kept my pearl you'd see me again."

"I know. Everyone told me to get rid of it, that you were just part of my imagination." Mokuba replied, holding her hand. "Why didn't you tell me you were a princess?"

"Well, if I'm the last mermaid of the Indian Ocean, I doubt there's any point in saying I was a princess of castle ruins."

"How long will you stay?"

"I'll be here about a month. Two tops."

"I want to see you again."

"I can't."

"Why not? My house is private and right near the ocean so you don't have to get out of the water, and my brother's out nearly every day and the servants don't bother me and-" Mokuba stopped talking when Seira removed her hand from his and shushed him with it.

"Mokuba, please stop." Seira said, tears falling. He looked at her and wiped some of her tears away. "We can't meet as often as you like. You've got a psycho bitch trying to go out with you, your dream idol staying at your brother's hotel and-"

"Wait, how do you know all that?" Seira stopped talking and looked away. "Who was that woman that tried taking the tablet and why did she try taking it in the first place? And why haven't you told me your name yet and yet you already know mine?"

"Mokuba-"

"Please. All I want to know is your name."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because if a mermaid reveals herself to a human, she'll turn to bubbles, just like in the story of the Mermaid Princess fairy tale. The same unhappy ending!" Seira burst out crying now, hugging him. His eyes widened in surprise as she continued. "The story is true. I can't reveal it to you or I'll die from it. And that bitch that tried stealing the tablet-I don't even know why she did or what she's even doing alive if she died five years ago! Mokuba, we can't. I'm sorry." Seira cried out as she dove into the water and swimming away, leaving Mokuba on the beach, confused and hurt.

* * *

"Oh my god." Lucia whispered as they watched what had happened. When Seira came out in human form, she tried wiping her tears away before they saw that she was crying. "Seira..."

"It's nothing. Honestly."

"No it's not. You're crying, you poor dear." Sara said, hugging Seira. Seira then cried loudly into Sara.

"I don't want to leave him, but with Izuru back means that Mokuba will be in greater danger and I don't want him hurt. I love him too much." Seira cried out, Sara soothingly rubbing her sister's back.

"Sara, why don't you come over to our hotel and stay the night? You know, like a sleepover?" Karen asked.

"A sleepover?"

"Oh yeah. I think you could help calm Seira down a little bit and then we can chat." Rina said.

"Yeah. Like that time back at Karen's kingdom. It was so fun." Lucia commented.

"I don't know…"

"C'mon Sara, it'll be like old times. You, me, and tons of pillows except these pillows are full of feathers rather than seaweed." Coco urged.

"Why don't you ask Ishtar-san to come too?" Hanon asked.

"I could. But I think she's a little preoccupied with the hole in the wall. Besides, she's not exactly that kind of type."

"What kind of type is she?" Lucia wondered.

"She's more of the bookish and sort of old fashioned. Just don't tell her I said that."

"I'm sure she'll let you go for tonight. I mean, just say it's like a family get together."

"Maybe."

"Just ask her. Please."

"Alright. Give me your room number so I can go there after I see her."

"It's room 2324." Seira answered as Sara left.

"Hey Seira, what exactly are you going to do about Mokuba?" Lucia asked. Seira sighed.

"I don't really know, actually. I was thinking that I was going to get my pearl at the surfing contest tomorrow, but now there's a change of plans. And besides, I can't face him after what I said."

"But that was to him as a mermaid. But this is Seira, a human girl. What about a date?"

"A date? But he already refused Rebecca an-"

"But that was Rebecca. You're different. You didn't throw yourself onto him."

"Maybe, but-"

"Don't worry. We can help you with that. Right girls?"

"Right!" Noel, however, didn't answer.

"Noel? Doushita?" Karen asked.

Noel just sighed and leaned on the railing, having a dreamy gaze in her eyes. Lucia tried waving her hand in front of her face, but it didn't work. Rina snapped her fingers in front of her face but it didn't work. Hanon tried making loud noises but it didn't work either. Karen tried calling her name but it didn't work. Coco pushed Noel over the edge into the water, reverting Noel to her mermaid form. She rose and yelled, "What the hell was that for?"

"Noel, we tried calling your name and all that stuff. You were just stuck in a gaze." Rina answered. Noel looked up then sighed. "Noel, is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. How can love be wrong?"

"Love?"

"Oh, you met a guy. What's he like? What's his name? What's he look like? Where'd you meet him?" Hanon asked excitedly.

"He is polite, handsome and intellectual. He has long pale blue hair and brown eyes, about my age and I met him at the beach when we were looking for Seira. His name is Ryou-chan."

"Hey! That's copying when I was in love with Mitsuki-sensei!" Hanon outburst. Noel ignored her and sighed happily and floated in the water on her back, her arms across her chest as she happily floated away.

"I hope I see Ryou-chan again." Noel cooed.

"She's got it bad." Coco commented, the others nodding in agreement. Karen, however, was stunned.

"Noel, are you sure he looked like that?"

"Karen, I think you might be thinking about his brother."

"A brother?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Karen said, blushing. Everyone on land crowded around Karen and stared at her. She sighed and said, "I know, I know. You're going to ask me about the guy I met. He looked like Noel's person except the guy seemed older. He saw me in mermaid form but he wants to meet me in my human form."

"Wow. Just from one day and you already tell people about mermaids."

"I didn't tell him. But he has a spirit that needs to find his memories about another mermaid princess; I think she might be my great-great-great-great-great grandmother."

"Whoa."

"Yeah."

Noel sighed again and jumped up to return to human form. "So are we heading back to the hotel?"

"I guess."

* * *

After Seira left to the ocean, Mokuba got up and stared at the ocean. _She's back. I can't believe it. After five years... she came back. But she left so upset that I feel really bad. But how did she know all that stuff about what was happening?_

"Mokuba!" Mokuba turned around to see Yugi and his friends running towards him.

"Oh. Hey guys." Mokuba said, not really meaning it.

"Hey Mokuba, what happened to you? You ran downstairs after that dragon lady came and then you were gone and that tablet was gone and there was a big hole in the wall."

"I don't know. You wouldn't believe me."

"C'mon Mokuba, we're your friends."

"Friends? How can you call yourselves my friends when you don't even believe me?" Mokuba spat as he walked around them.

* * *

"Do you think Sara-nee-chan is coming?" Seira asked, sniffling a little. She had changed into an orange nightgown with shooting stars on it reaching down to her knees. The other mermaids were there as well, dressed in sleepwear as well. Lucia wore a pink tank top and shorts, Hanon wore a blue belly shirt and black shorts, Rina wore a large green shirt that covered up to her shins, and Coco wore a long yellow nightgown with a fish on it. Karen and Noel's nightclothes were a bit more revealing, for they wore baby doll outfits except the color matched their favorite colors, purple and aiiro.

"I don't know."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Seira opened the door and Sara was at the door. She still was dressed in her clothes but carried a bag with her. Behind her was Isis.

"I guess you decided to come."

"Actually, Isis-chan sort of forced me to come and she decided to come as well."

"I thought we could use a break. After all, we haven't really had a break with the researching the tablet."

"And the hole?"

"Surprisingly it disappeared after you left."

"Really?"

"Oh yes."

"Why don't you change into sleepwear? I mean, it'll be alright since it's a sleepover."

"Alright."

Sara and Isis returned wearing white nightgowns. "So now what?"

"Truth or dare!"

"Alright."

"I'll start. Coco, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was it like to kiss Malik?"

"Don't bring that bastard up."

"He isn't a bastard. He's stubborn, but not a bastard." Isis snapped.

"How would you know?"

"I'm his sister."

"Oh."

"Well, how was it?"

"It felt like have leather to your mouth. Rina, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you… call Masahairo and tell him that he has a hot ass."

"Now?"

"Now."

* * *

Masahairo just got out of the shower when his cell phone rang. He walked over to his dressing stand and picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi?"

"Masahairo?"

"Oh, Rina-chan. I just got out of the shower when you called."

"Masahairo?"

"Hai?"

"I called to tell you that you have a hot ass." Rina quickly said as she hung up, leaving Masahiro blushing as he held the towel around his waist.

* * *

"Alright, my turn. Lucia, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you have sex with Kaito while we were at that onsen in Osaka?" Rina asked, her face eerily serious.

"Rina! There's a child in the room!"

"Hey, I'm fifteen, not five. I know what sex is." Seira complained.

"NANI? I mean… why do you…" Lucia stuttered, her face growing brighter every second.

"You totally did it. I knew it."

"How is that even possible? I mean, hello, mermaid thing?" Noel asked, slightly confused.

"Hey, she's the mermaid, not both of them. Plus, who said anything about regular sex?" Rina asked, smirking a bit as Lucia covered her face with the closest pillow. Coco laughed, pulling the pillow away from her face.

"Alright, alright, I blew him. Happy? How the hell did you know?"

"When Masahiro and I went in, we saw a towel by the rocks and you two were the ones who went in before us."

"Ugh! You suck Rina."

"Love you too. Anyway, you're turn."

"Hanon, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you… to prank call someone's room and yell at them in English."

"And what am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know, something crazy."

"Fine. Give me the phone." Hanon said. Karen passed her the phone and Hanon called a room. She then began speaking in English, growing in intensity each time. Only Sara and Isis were able to understand what she was saying, giggling after everything. Finally Hanon hung up.

"What'd you say?"

"I was asking them if they knew Chuck Norris was under their bed, then going about a ginger in his closet with no soul." The other girls laughed then went quiet when the phone rang again. Rina answered the phone this time.

"Hello?"

"Rina? Please tell Hanon, no, Chuck Norris is not under my bed and there is no ginger in my closet."

"Nasagia?"

"Duh."

"Alright. I'll tell her." Rina said, ending the call.

"Really? Calling your boyfriend?"

"What? I didn't want to call someone's room that I didn't know. I mean, what if they call security on us?"

"Fine. You're turn."

Noel, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Tell us more about that guy that you met."

Noel blushed and then sighed, snuggling into her pillow. "He was so romantic and handsome. He was so polite and he complemented how my name is for an angel." She said as she swung her pillow back and forth as she held it close to her chest. "Ah, Ryou-chan is always on my mind now!"

"Ryou-chan?" Isis inquired.

"Yes."

"He wouldn't happen to have whitish hair and brown eyes did he?"

"You know Ryou-chan?"

"I do."

"Ah, tell me every detail you know about him so I can find out everything about him." Noel squealed as she clung to Isis' arm.

"Uh… he's not exactly the kind of boy you would want to go out with."

"Oh? Well then truth or dare Ishtar-san?"

"Truth."

"What kind of guy are **you**interested in?" Noel asked, causing Isis to blush.

"Aw, does wittle Isis-chan thinking about big bad boy Seto?" Sara cooed as Isis covered her face in her hands.

"Nani? You're in love with Kaiba Seto? The man who owns the hotel?" the other mermaids asked.

"I thought you said you could keep a secret?"

"Well technically, since it was truth and you didn't answer yet, I helped out a little."

"Wait, aren't you like six years older than him?"

"Actually, I'm four years older than him."

"So dish out the details. How'd you first meet him? What was he like?"

"A few years ago, he held a dueling tournament."

"A dueling tournament?"

"Is it that card game that he and Yugi are competing about?" Seira asked.

"How did you know that?"

"Mokuba explained it to me when I went to the Game Shop."

"Anyway, I gave him a rare god card so he might have a chance to stop a group called the Rare Hunters. I entered only to save Malik before he could destroy the Phara-"

"I told you that guy was no good."

"He changed."

"You can never be too sure about a fugitive."

"He wasn't a fugitive."

"Well I wasn't his girlfriend."

"Continue Ishtar-san."

"Anyway, I was one of the top eight that got there, along with Jounouchi, Yugi, Seto, Ryou, Malik, Odion, Malik's guardian and a girl named Mai. Long story short, Yugi won, Malik was stopped and then Seto began coming to the museum often, though it's not likely he's interested in me. I think he likes Sara."

"What? How can you say that?"

"Well it sure isn't the artifacts and only other thing that's new is you."

"Well I have no love interest of him."

"Oh? Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who's you're love interest than?" Isis asked. Sara was uncomfortable with that question and the mermaids knew why. "Well?"

"He's dead. The man I was in love with." Sara answered quietly, looking down, Isis looking guilty.

"Oh Sara... I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I'm sorry to have asked it."

"It's alright. Anyway, even though I promised Seto I wouldn't tell, you know why he's been coming around and asking me out and stuff?"

"Why?"

"He only wants to know more about you Isis-chan. Turns out he's pretty shy himself about women."

"No."

"Yes."

"Are you serious?"

"As sure as Rebecca is stalking Mokuba."

"Oh my God."

"Now it's my turn. Karen, truth or-"

"Dare. I'm not chicken to pick truth like most of you, since Rina and Hanon were the only ones to pick dare." Karen said before Sara could finish.

"Alright. Take a taxi to 19th street to 234, room 6D. Give the guy living there a French kiss."

"Who lives there?"

"Someone we know."

"Fine. I'll do it." Karen said, getting up to change before Sara added, "But you wear the clothes you are already wearing."

"Are you serious? I can't go out at night, to a total stranger, wearing this. And besides, if I go out, I'm likely gonna get raped."

"I thought you said you weren't chicken?"

"Fine." Karen then grabbed a long trench coat. "But I'm wearing this over it."

"Fine. But when you get up to the room, take the trench coat off."

"Fine." Karen said, leaving the room.

"Who lives there anyway?"

"Ryou and Bakura. Likely she'll kiss Bakura."

"Ooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

Ryou was pacing in his apartment about the girls he and Bakura had met.

"Is there any way we can possibly be seen without being in one body? I mean, what if Noel and Karen want to go out with only Bakura and Ryou? What if-"

"Calm down. I already asked Malik to come over to help us with that." Bakura replied calmly in spirit form.

Malik entered through the door and locked it and said, "Got here as fast as I could."

"How the hell did he get in?"

"I gave him our spare key."

"Without telling me first? What the fuck?"

"Calm down. Besides, this is a painless process." Malik said, revealing the infamous Millennium Rod.

"What the hell? How did you get that from your sister?"

"She and her friend Sara left for the night. I'm returning it right after."

* * *

"I thought you said it was fucking painless?" Ryou yelled fifteen minutes after Malik arrived. He had been successful in separating Ryou and Bakura so now Bakura had his own body. On the down side, Bakura had no clothes.

"Shut up Ryou. You sound like a girl." Bakura said, walking to the kitchen for something to eat. Hey, when you've been kicked out of someone's body, you gotta eat.

"Don't walk around like that! It's indecent!" Ryou snapped. Bakura shrugged and put a pair of boxers and a white wifebeater on.

"Well now that this is done, Ryou, make us something to eat."

"What?"

"Hey, I had to use most of my energy to do this."

"Fine."

_*Ding Dong*_

"Bakura, go get it!"

_*Ding Dong*_

"You go get it."

_*Ding Dong*_

"I'm making you stinkin' food. Go get it."

_*Ding Dong*_

"Whatever." Bakura said as he went to the door.

Karen stood outside, trench coat off, waiting for someone to open the door. She rung the bell again and then began tapping her foot impatiently. She rang it a few more times before saying, "No one probably lives here." She turned around to reach for the trench coat when someone opened the door. Karen stood up straight and turned around to see the man that had kissed her earlier that day.

He smirked and said, "Nice outfit."

Karen looked down to see he could see her through her outfit, since it was practically transparent from the cold. Karen shrieked as she covered tried to cover herself.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Well it's not my fault. _You're_ the one dressed like that."

"Well... I didn't know you'd live here. I mean, Sara only dared me to come here and French the man living he- Oh wait." Karen said blushing as she and Bakura locked eyes. "Well..."

"Karen?"

"Yes."

"I guess now that we're here..."

"Yeah..."

There was an awkward silence before Malik asked, "Bakura, what's taking so long?"

"Um..."

"Oh. You have company."

"Who gives about them?" Bakura muttered as he kissed Karen. Karen kissed back, allowing his tongue to enter...

Again.

* * *

"Oi Bakura what's keeping you-" Malik stopped in the middle of his question as he saw Bakura holding a girl in a purple baby doll ligature by her butt, long, slim legs wrapped around Bakura's waist, her back to the wall as they made out.

"What's wron-Oh dear God Bakura! What is wrong with you? We're separated less than ten minutes and already you're smooching some random chick!" Ryou asked, coming out to see why Malik stopped.

Bakura stopped kissing Karen, then put her trench coat on for her and asked, "See you tomorrow at the surfing contest?"

"Yeah. And, Ryou?" Ryou looked at the woman, wondering why she looked familiar. "Noel would like to see you at the contest with Bakura." Karen replied, winking at Bakura. Bakura smirked and kissed her neck and slapped her butt as she walked down the hall.

"Okaaaaaaayyyyyyy... who was that?" Malik asked.

"Karen." Bakura answered.

"Oh God... Noel." Ryou whined as he covered his face.

"Um..."

"They're with Kaiba."

"You mean with that surfer dude Kaito Domouto?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I gotta admit... she was smoking hot."

* * *

"Where's Karen? She should have been back by now." Noel asked, checking the clock. At that moment Karen walked through the door and sat back where she was originally.

"What took you so long?"

"I was making out with Bakura and then left when these two guys came out to see what was taking him so long.

"One of them was Ryou, and the other was Egyptian with violet eyes, sandy hair-"

"Malik? What was he doing there?" Isis asked.

"I don't know, but he was holding some kind of rod with an eye in the center. It sort of looked similar to your necklace Isthar-san."

"Malik had the Rod? Oh... I'm going to kill him."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"He wasn't supposed to use it without me saying so."

"Okay my turn. Seira, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Should we give little Seira her first taste of real womanhood or something else?" Karen asked.

"Hey!"

"I have two ideas, you pick. First one, call Mokuba-"

"Oh c'mon, Karen. That's mean. You know I'm still upset at what happened earlier."

"I didn't finish. When you call him, ask him if he wants to go have dinner tomorrow night."

"Other choice?"

"Call Mokuba and tell him you want to fuck him hard."

"Why are you bringing Mokuba into this?"

"Hello? You become an official woman when you hook up with a guy before high school."

"C'mon, that's only in like two months."

"So?"

"Well you never dated a guy before high school!"

"Actually, there was that one guy."

"You mean the guy from the Artic?"

"Duh."

"Why are you being mean to me Karen-san?" Seira asked. Karen shoved a phone to her ear and it began ringing. "How did you get his number?"

"It's on this napkin I found by your bed." Karen said, showing her the napkin with two phone numbers on it.

"I'm not doin-"

"Hello?"

"Mokuba?"

"Yeah. Is that you Seira?"

"Take it back." Seira said, blushing as she gave it back to Karen.

"Fine by me." She then put the phone to her own ear and said, "Hello Mokuba-san."

"Karen-san? What happened to Seira?"

"She's just shy. Anyway, she was just saying how she wanted to spend some more time with you, seeing the whole... mess happened."

"What? No!" Seira then tried to get the phone away from Karen but failed.

"Well..."

"She wants to know if you want to go out for dinner or lunch tomorrow, you know, like after the contest."

"Sure that's fine by me. I'll see you guys tomorrow then. Bye."

"Goodbye." Karen said, clicking the phone off.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because one, it's obvious you have a crush on him and two, he already said yes."

"Damnit!"

"Oh chill out Seira. It's gonna be fine."

"And what about Rebecca? What's going to stop her? And I can't face him again after all that horrible stuff I said to him earlier." Seira said, crying into her knees.


End file.
